


Heaven in a Mug

by archangelbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angelics, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Jock Castiel, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nerd Dean, Non-Penetrative Sex, Possessive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelbaby/pseuds/archangelbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is constantly being harassed by the group called the Angelics during his college years having thought he left that behind in high school. The only probably is the leader of the Angelics is Castiel. Dean thinks the guys is hot, and has a slight crush on him. Even though he makes his life a living hell. Castiel is straight though, or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat in his morning class, trying so hard to keep his entire focus on the professor at the board. Taking notes is a lot harder to do when the group of boys who constantly torments you sit right behind you. Even worse when they sit behind you just to throw paper balls at your head. 

Dean wasn't doing as good as he could have in this class. It was frustrating being picked on in and out of class. He thought he left this all behind when he graduated high school.

Even with consistently being distracted during class, and keeping up a job, Dean is still able to keep up with great grades. It's not like he goes to parties. He mostly just stays in his dorm room and studies. Dean is ok with it, it's nice to have a room with just him. Or not going to parties.

All throughout high school he didn't have many friends, only his brother Sammy, and Charlie. Charlie was his best friend, but she moved away at the end of junior year. So all senior year was hell for Dean.

So that's why he hoped the bullying would end when he got to college, but it didn't. Actually, his first two years were fine. Great grades, no one calling him rude names. 

But then came Castiel in his junior year. When he first came, Dean thought he was hot. Lean body, mopey black hair, and they bluest eyes ever. Castiel just had to go and trip him on his first day of the new year.

What you would call the jocks of college quickly recruited Castiel to be the leader of their group. The group of boys who constantly tormented him. They were known all around campus as the Angelics. Weird, considering they were more like demons. 

Castiel is known throughout the whole university, and there are many reasons why he is the leader of the Angelics though. One for his great looks, Dean couldn't blame the people on that one. Two for being able to take anyone on. Nobody dared to challenge him in a fight. 

Three was because he has dated or had sex with practically every girl in the college. It made Dean a little jealous because maybe Dean has a bit of a crush on the guy. I mean, he is hot as fuck. 

Dean was brought out of his train of thought by a paper ball hitting the back of his head. He tried to ignore the snickers from behind him and ducked his head to focus back on taking notes. 

“Faggot,” one of the boys coughs. All the boys break out into quiet laughter, quiet enough so they teacher won't hear them. Dean tries so hard, but the words always get to him. He hates when people call him that.

It's not that it isn't true, but the words suck. Dean knew he was gay for a long time, one of the reasons people always picked on him in high school. He just didn't get why boys would bully people just because of that.

Dean turns around and growls, “Shut up.” He can see the group of boys all laughing at him. Castiel is in the middle, look gorgeous as always. He's staring straight at Dean, piecing blue eyes not wavering from him. But of course he is laughing too.

“Mr. Winchester,” calls out the professor. Dean spins around to face him. Great, he thinks. Now I'm in trouble because of them. “Please stop talking and face the front. Or if you're not interested in this lesson, maybe you should leave.”

“I'll focus, I swear,” answers Dean as he ducks his head. He hates getting in trouble, or even having the possibility of getting kicked out of a class. Dean loves school, but the boys are really getting on his nerves.

“Thank you,” says the professor as he continues on with his lecture. Dean refocuses his attention onto the laptop in front of him as he continues to take notes. He can feel Castiel’s gaze staring at the back of his head, but he ignores it. 

Dean just wants this class to end already. He just wants to go eat lunch in peace, then go back to his dorm to study till he passes out. Tomorrow he doesn't have any classes, he has to work at a small coffee shop a few blocks from the campus. 

The lesson ends, luckily only receiving a few more name callings. He begins to pack up his stuff when he hears the teacher say, “Mr. Winchester, will you please come talk to me once everyone leaves?” 

Dean looks at him shocked, but slowly nods his head. Castiel’s group of boys roughly push past him as they make their way out the door. 

Once everyone's gone, Dean slowly walks up to the desk. 

“Professor Thomas, if this was about the thing in class, I'm so sorry. I'll try to focus more in class. It won't happen again,” he starts, but the teacher holds up a hand to silence him.

“Dean, I know those boys are distracting you and calling you names. You are not in trouble. I just don't understand why you don't stand up for yourself.”

Dean knew he was right. He knew he had a muscular, fit, body. He could probably take out a couple of the boys in the group. He has taken a punch or two from the Angelics, but Dean has never like any violence.

When his mom died in the fire, he promised himself he would never fight back and be the cause of violence. He knows it's stupid and it's getting himself hurt, but he promised his mom.

Dean looks down. “I know sir, I just can't,” he whispers out. 

“Ok, just please look out for yourself. Now go have some lunch and I'll see you next lesson,” says the professor. 

Dean looks up and smiles, “Thank you sir.” He turns around and leaves the classroom. Thankful that he didn't get in trouble. He starts walking to the cafeteria to get some lunch before heading back to his dorm. He hates the cafeteria, but it's cheaper than buying out.

Once he gets there, he grabs his meal and heads to a table in the back. Dean usually reads to avoid anyone, not that anyone is going to talk to him. He grabs his book out of his bag and starts to read. During the meal, he barely eats. 

He can hear the Angelics laughing and talking at their table. It's annoying and Dean can't focus on his book. So he decides to finish eating fast to get back to his dorm.

He puts away his book and stands to go throw away his trash. He then gets a text from his phone. It's from Sam.

Hey Dean, thought I would remind you I'm stopping by tomorrow at your work to say hi before I go on my trip with Jess. I figured you would be to busy studying to remember. See you there!   
-Sam

Dean smiles to himself. He did totally forget that Sammy was coming to visit tomorrow, how well they know each other. Maybe this week won't be so bad after all. Dean was typing out a quick reply and didn't see the foot sticking out in front of him. 

He fell to his hands and knees, luckily stopping from his phone dropping and breaking. He could not afford that right now. His knees stung, Dean knew he has floor burn now.

He can feel himself heating up now realizing how embarrassing that was. The Angelics were all laughing above him. He looked up and was met with the blue gaze coming from Castiel. Of course he was the one who tripped him. 

Dean tore his gaze away and quickly stood up. He looked at his hands and knees and can see some floor burn forming. Castiel follows Dean’s gaze. Dean can see his laughing faulted for a second and something pass in his eyes.

It was to quick to see what it meant, but soon Castiel is back to laughing and joking with his friends. 

“Watch where you're going freak,” laughs out who Dean thinks is Uriel. Just another one of the stupid Angelics. 

Dean balls up his fists, reminding himself not to react. Dean looks back at Castiel and their eyes meet. Dean can't take it. Why does he half to think he is so hot? It makes everything worse. It's useless anyways, because Castiel hates him and Castiel is as straight as a pole.

Dean turns and walks away with his head down. He just needs to get back to his dorm and he will be ok. It doesn't help he can still hear them till he is out the door.

Once he gets in the room, he breaths out a sigh of relief. He likes his quiet space. He unpacks his bag and sets his stuff on his desk. Dean gets to work with his studying.

Time goes by quick, and soon he's hungry again. He just makes some quick noodles and then gets back to work. He studies well into the night, but then he remembers he has work so he has to get up earlier.

He gets ready for bed and sets his alarm clock. He climbs into his bed and falls asleep thinking of blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Comment any suggestions to make it better for what you guys want!

When Dean’s alarm clock went off, he just wanted to stay in bed. He was warm and comfortable. He had no classes, but of course he needed the money.

Another reason he didn't want to go was because it seemed like every day he had a sift, Castiel was always there. He would just order a coffee and sit at the table by the window. He would just look out it, but always stare at Dean when he thought he wasn't looking. But Dean knew he was staring.

It was kind of creepy as fuck. Luckily Castiel never brings his group of Angelics. It's always just him. He is probably just finding a good day to do something terrible to him. Hopefully that day is not today when Sammy is here. Dean just can't take the crap today when he should be happy.

Dean got ready and headed out his door. He usually just walked. Dean had his Baby here, his 67’ Impala, but didn't want to waste gas because the shop was close.

The sun was just rising as he got there. His other coworking Jo was already there getting ready. Jo is nice to him, but she tried to flirt with Dean when he first started working here. Of course he doesn't swing that way, so she just kind of gave up. There not quite friends, more coworkers now.

“Ready for the day?” she asks as Dean starts to lay out the pastries in the front.

“I guess. As ready as I'll ever be this early in the morning,” he replied with a yawn. Jo just laughed as she finished making his cup of coffee. The only good thing with waking up early is the free coffee before the customers come. 

“Thanks,” he says. Dean starts to get the cashier ready because they always have early customers. Heaven in a Mug is a well known coffee store near the campus. Many students and professors who have early classes always get their coffee here. 

When the first customer comes, Jo takes the order and Dean makes the coffee. It continues on this way for a while. Dean is so focused on the coffee, he almost misses when he hears Castiel ordering his drink.

He looks up at him and they briefly make eye contact. Dean quickly looks down and starts to make the order. Castiel has been here so much, Dean knows his order by memory. Black coffee, with sugar and a shot of espresso. 

When he's done, he just sets it on the counter and doesn't look at Castiel. He can see him out of his eye taking his normal seat and just staring out the window.

Dean goes back making orders, but he can feel Castiel's gaze on him. He doesn't bother to look up. He's just to focus on his work.

Another fifteen minutes go by before he hears this, ”Hey, where's my coffee jerk?” 

Dean smiles and looks up, “Just wait a second you bitch.”

Sam starts to laugh and Dean goes around the counter to bring him into a hug. When he pulls back, he gets a good look to see his brother. 

“Man, your getting tall,” says Dean. His brother is really getting tall. Which is surprising because he use to be so short. Dean would never guess the day his younger brother would pass him up.

“I don't know. Maybe you're just getting short,” replies Sam. Dean just scowls at his younger brother. He can feel Castiel’s glare on him and his brother. It's freaky.

“It's almost my lunch break, so let me see if Jo has got everything handled.” Jo has met Sam before, so she knows Dean likes to catch up with his brother.

Dean comes back to the table Sam’s picked out, which is two over from Castiel, he sets down two muffins. 

“Thank God, I thought I was going to starve,” says Sam as he grabs a muffins. Sam is quite a health freak, so Dean always tries to get him to eat unhealthy foods once in awhile.

“Yeah right. So, how's everyone doing?” asks Dean.

“Good. Everyone misses you. I'm so ready to leave though.” Sam is still living with their Dad. John married Kate Milligan and they had a son named Adam. When Dean and Sam’s mom died when they were little, their dad lost it. Kate helped him out, and now they're happy. 

“Yeah, I know. I like it here though,” he told Sam. It was the half truth. He did like his life here. He liked the time away from all of the family drama, to be his own person. But it was also hard with the Angelics. He isn't going to tell Sam that though. 

“That's good. So tell me how schools going?” asks Sam. Both of them catch up with each other. The conversation goes on like that, telling each other how their life's going. It feels good to talk to his brother.

He can see Castiel’s gaze on himself out of the corner of his eye. He is glad Sam’s back is towards Castiel because then he might notice his stare. Dean tries to ignore it and focus on their conversation. It's a lot harder to do because of the piercing blue eyes.

When Sammy says he has to leave, they stand up and say goodbye. When Dean gives him a hug, he can see Castiel’s fists clinch quickly. 

Dean hopes to see Sam again. It's been too long since they've hung out. Dean misses it. He misses having someone he can talk to like that.

When Sam leaves, Dean gets back to work. He focuses on making the coffee orders, a small smile never leaving his face. He is always happy when Sam visits.

Not long later, Castiel gets up to leave. The day goes by fast after that. The orders slow down as the day goes on, and soon it's time to close up. Him and Jo clean up the place and Dean soon starts to walk back to his dorm.

It's a Friday night, so usually college students would be out at a party. But not Dean. He would rather stay in and watch Doctor Who. Dean gets ready for bed and then pulls up Doctor Who on his laptop. He's rewatching all the seasons with Matt Smith because he's hot.

Dean doesn't realize how much time has passed until he hears a loud knock on his door. He looks at the clock and sees its 1:34. No one would be seeing him this late. It's probably a person who's got the wrong room. 

He unpauses the episode and starts to watch again. Until another loud knock sounds on the door.

He reluctantly gets up and slowly opens the door. What he sees on the other side shocks him.

“Castiel?” The man on the other side of the door looks up, his blue eyes locking with green. But Castiel’s looks glazed over, like he's drunk. 

“Dean,” is all he says.

“Um, what are you doing here?” asks Dean. He is really confused right now. What the hell is Castiel Novak doing at his dorm?

“Can I come in?” he asks. Not answering the question Dean asked.

“I don't think that's a good idea,” says Dean as he slowly starts to shut the door. But Castiel's hand flies up the door to stop it. He pushes it open with strong arms. Dean lets him come into the room, then slowly closes the door. He doesn't want to fight with Castiel, but he doesn't want to be hurt too.

“Ok then.” He looks at Castiel who is looking around his room. It's covered in posters from tv shows and movies. It's full, but organized. Just they way he likes it. Castiel’s eyes finally land on Dean’s bed. It's a little messed up from watching Doctor Who on there.

“Do you live alone?” asks Castiel as he resumes looking around.

“Yeah, it's nice. So, how did you find my dorm?” asks Dean. He's worried someone else in the Angelics will find it and do something bad.

Castiel gazes back at Dean. He swaying a little, and slurs, “That is of no import.” Yep, definitely drunk.

“Ok, Cas, why are you here then? It's late.” Dean doesn't know why he gives him that nickname, but it's easier to say than Castiel. 

Cas squints at him, almost like he's trying to see through him. “Did I wake you?” Dean shakes his head. He is still confused to why a drunk, Castiel, leader of the Angelics is doing in his room in the middle of the night.

Dean shakes his head when Cas doesn't say anything else. “Ok, look. I think you should go. I don't know why you're here, but it's late and-” Castiel cuts off by shoving him against the wall and pushing his body up against Dean’s.

Even in the situation and Cas drunk. He looks hot. Dean scolds himself for thinking that now. He looks into his eyes and sees anger? What did he do?

“Who was that at coffee shop today with you?” asks Castiel. He suddenly looks completely sober, but angry.

“What? Why?” Dean is so confused now.

Cas grabs his arms and pins them to the door. Dean could easily shove him off, but he doesn't. Half scared, half curious to where this is going. Cas leans in a whispers in his ear, “Who is he?” Dean shutters unconsciously.

“He's just my brother. He was here on a visit,” whispers Dean back. Castiel's still pinning him to the door, but Dean doesn't mind. Wait, why does Cas care? Was he jealous? 

Cas pulls back to look at him. He doesn't look angry anymore. His eyelids are half closed and his lips are in a smirk. All of a sudden, Castiel leans in a kisses Dean. It's sloppy, something you would expect from a drunk person.

Dean doesn't respond at first, too shocked to process what is going on. Castiel, Mr. Straight as an arrow, is kissing him. What the hell is going on? He knows it's not right. This shouldn't be happening, kissing the man who makes his life a living hell. 

Castiel pushes down on Dean’s wrists and growls into his mouth for not responding. Cas can feel Dean start to kiss him back. The kiss is all tongue and heat. When Castiel pulls back, he looks at Dean whose eyes are closed. His lips are red and swollen. 

He leans in and whispers, “Good.” Dean feels the pressure on his body leave and he opens his eyes to see Cas leaving. Dean just standing shocked. Castiel Novak just kissed him and then left. Fuck.

What does he do? Castiel was clearly drunk. Probably just looking for someone to hook up with and somehow ended up at Dean’s. Yeah that's what happened. 

Dean starts to walk back to his bed, to tired and still shocked to watch anymore episodes. He turns off his lights and just lays there.

Wait, Cas never answered how he knew where Dean lived. And he was clearly jealous by Sam, which is weird. And what did he mean by the good? Was Cas really just drunk? 

Dean is so glad tomorrow he doesn't have work or any classes. He doesn't think he could deal with seeing Cas tomorrow. He needs time to think of what just happened. He decides Castiel was probably at a party in his dorm and stumbled into Dean’s door. He will go back to treating Dean like shit when the next lesson starts. 

Dean starts to feel sleep tugging at him even though he is slightly sad because that is probably what happened. Castiel would never like him. He was straight. But he remembers the kiss. It was sloppy, but good. Dean falls asleep remembering Cas’ hands on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Dean wished the weekend could have lasted longer. Now that it was Monday, he was nervous and excited at the same time. He was nervous to go back to class with the Angelics. Luckily he didn't have many classes with them, but Monday was one of the days he did. 

Dean was also somewhat excited to see Castiel. He still was confused to what happened on Friday. Cas didn't show up to the coffee shop on Sunday when Dean had a sift. He always was there, but he wasn't for the first time. 

Dean was excited to see if Cas actually meant the kiss. He knew he shouldn't get excited because Castiel was just drunk. But it still made Dean a little on edge.

When Dean woke up Monday morning, butterflies were in his stomach. He has a morning class without the Angelics, and then an afternoon class with them. That's when he would see Cas.

After Dean woke up, ate breakfast, and got ready, he went to his first class of the day. It was nice being able to completely focus on the lesson with no distractions. Occasionally, Dean’s mind would wander off to the thought of blue eyes. But then he would remind his brain he couldn't think of that. 

When the class ended, many people paired off with their friends to go get lunch. Dean didn't have anyone to have lunch with, so instead he decided to go back to his dorm till his next class. 

There, he just made some noodle, which he lived off of. He needed to figure out what he was going to say when he sees Cas. Dean sits at his desk and eat while figuring out what to do.

When he looks at the clock and it's time to go, Dean comes to a decision. He will wait till Cas says anything to him. If Dean goes up to Cas, things could end badly. If Cas doesn't say anything, Dean will forget about everything because he will know he was definitely drunk.

He packs up his stuff and heads to his next class. The walk isn't far, but Dean likes to listen to music. During the walk, he got out his phone to change the song when suddenly something bumps into him from behind.

Before Dean can stop himself, he calls out, “Hey, watch where you're going.” Dean looks up from his phone and his stomach drops. Cas is standing there with Uriel and Alastair. They all look angry, but Castiel looks pissed. 

“What did you say to me?” asks Cas, taking a small step to Dean. Dean takes out his headphones while taking a step back. He doesn't like where this is going. 

But Dean isn't going to back down this easily. “I said watch where you're going.” He tries to put as much courage into it.

“Hey, you don't talk to Castiel like that,” says Uriel. Dean sees a flicker of annoyance flash in Castiel’s eyes, but quickly is replaced with anger.

Castiel turns to Uriel, “I've got this.” He turns back to Dean and snarls. He walks up to Dean while Dean walks backwards. Dean can feel his bravery slowly leaving him.

“You don't get to talk back to me. Understand?” says Castiel. Before Dean can even realize what's happening, Castiel strides up Dean and sucker punches him in the stomach. Dean curls forward in pain, feeling the wind knocked out of him. 

Cas grabs him by the shoulder and whispers in his ear. “You never mention what happened Friday night. Or you will regret it.” Dean can feel Cas’ hot breath ghost over his ear. Friday, it made him turned on. Now it just scares him.

Dean nods slowly. Cas punches Dean again for good measure. He can feel Cas didn't punch him as hard as he probably could, but it would still leave bruises. 

Cas stands up, leaving Dean breathless and hunched over. “Come on, let's leave this fag,” says Castiel as he turns to his hunch men. They walk away, not giving Dean a second glance. 

Dean slowly sinks to sit on the ground. Luckily nobody was around to see what just happened. Well, I guess that answers that question. So, Castiel was just drunk. And now he hated Dean even more for his own stupid mistake. 

Dean should have kicked him out his room before anything happened. Maybe he wouldn't be in this stupid mess. Dean mentally curses himself before mustering up enough energy to get up. He really wants to go back to his dorm and just sleep, but he needs to go to class.

He starts to slowly walk to his class again. Barely being able to keep in a groan of pain from his stomach. When he gets there, the class has already started. He can see Castiel and the Angelics sitting in their normal seats. 

The teacher gives him a glare, but let's Dean pass because he usually never misses class. Instead of sitting where he normally sits, he goes to sit at the back of the room. He doesn't think he can deal with anyone right now.

As he starts to head to the back, his faces scrunches up for a second from the throb on his rubs. He hopes no one sees his reaction, he doesn't want questions. What he doesn't see is Cas looking at him the whole way to the back.

The lesson goes by fast. It was probably easier because of not being distracted. He felt it was a nice change. Dean thinks back to earlier. About Cas saying to not tell anyone about what happened. He didn't really have anyone to talk to this about anyway. He could tell Jo, but that was out of the question.

Castiel didn't have anything to worry about.

When the class ends, he waits till everyone has left the room before he leaves. Dean is starving, so he risks stopping by the cafeteria for dinner. After he has grabbed his tray of food, he chooses a spot in the back. 

He purposely tries to avoid the Angelics on the way. He pulls out his book and starts to eat and read. He gets so into his book, he doesn't see the man come up to him. 

The guy coughs and Dean looks up at him. He's a skinny looking guy with a tray. “Um, can I help you?” asks Dean.

The guys smiles. “Hi, I'm Garth. Can I sit with you? I'm a transfer here and I don't know where to sit.” He thinks what Garth said sounds so high school, it's kind of funny. Dean decides the guy looks nice enough so he nods and gestures to the seat across from him. 

The guys sits down and starts to eat his food. Dean realizes he hasn't introduced himself. “I'm Dean, by the way.” The guys smiles.

“Nice to meet you. I'm sorry I just came up to you, but I don't know many people here and you were here,” says Garth. 

‘It's ok. It's nice to meet you too,” says Dean. Dean and Garth start to talk about each other. Garth tells Dean that he had to transfer because of a family issue, but he's likes it here so far. Dean tells Garth of how he's always been here and some of the best places around campus.

They get to know each other well. Dean thinks Garth is a little weird, but he's good company. It might be a good change from not eating alone. Dean can see Castiel glancing over at them a couple of times, but he just ignores it. 

“Hey, I've had a great time talking, but I've got to go back to my dorm,” says Dean. He looks at the time and realizes they've been talking for an hour. Time really does fly when you actually have people to talk to.

“Ok, I should probably get going too.” They both stand up and gather their stuff. They head out the door together and say goodbye. 

“Hey wait,” says Dean. Garth turns around to look at him. “Feel free to sit with me whenever you see me there. I enjoyed your company.” 

Garth smiles and hugs Dean. It takes him by surprise, but returns it anyways. “Thanks Dean. Sorry about the hug, but I'm a hugger.”

“It's cool man. See you tomorrow,” says Dean. He turns and starts to walk towards his dorm room. Once he gets inside, he takes out his work and gets to studying.

School work always relaxes Dean. It takes his mind away outside thoughts. Both here and in high school it was a distraction. Dean works on his projects assigned today and studies for a test he has in two days. He thinks he will pass easily.

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts. He looks at the clock and sees its late. Last time someone knock this late was when Cas kissed him. Could it be him again? Dean’s scared to find out. 

He waits to see if there's another knock on the door, but there is nothing. Shrugging, he stands up to open the door. He looks outside and sees no one. Weird. But on the floor there’s a piece of paper. 

Dean picks it up and looks around the hallway. He doesn't see anyone around so he shuts his door once he's in his room. He sets the note on his desk, to afraid to see what's inside. He decides to get ready for bed since he has work in the morning.

Once ready for bed, he slowly opens the note. He first notices the neat, yet sloppy handwriting. Somehow almost beautiful. What he reads shocks him.

'Your eyes are the most greenest eyes I've ever seen. I could stare at them forever.'

That's all it says. No name. Dean rereads it three times before stopping. This must be some kind of joke. Right? No one would say this to him. 

Dean thinks to all the people who would do this to him. Definitely not his brother, to far away. Not Jo, she gave up on him a long time ago. Could it be Garth? No, he doesn't seem like the guy to do this. Who else?

His brain thinks that maybe it could be Cas, but then quickly dismisses it. Cas hates him, especially after Friday. It must be some type of sick joke from one of the Angelics. Trying to make fun of him by giving him hope.

Dean shakes his head and gets into bed. He's kind of sad that maybe this is a joke. What if someone really does like him? He has no idea who it is. Maybe he should ask Jo tomorrow if she's noticed anyone staring at him.

Dean knows Castiel has, but it's not Cas. No way. It's too good to be true if he is. Besides, Dean should hate him now after what he did today. His ribs are sore and bruised because of him. But he can't help it. Dean can still feel Cas’ lips on his.

Dean falls asleep thinking about the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy where I'm going with this! Secret admirer, (even though we all know it's Cas!) comment what you think and any suggestions to make it better!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is all in Cas' head and point of view. It explain some of his actions more. Comment what you think!

When Castiel woke up, he could feel he was royally hung over. His head is throbbing, and his mouth tastes disgusting. He lifts his head, and luckily sees he made it back to his room. Castiel’s room mate and brother Gabriel is gone, probably staying at his girlfriend's Kali places. 

He tries to think back to last night. He can remember trying to avoid Meg at a party last night. She just doesn't get that he doesn't want her. I guess that's his own fault, no one can know who he likes.

Then he remembers why he was trying to get so drunk in the first place. He left the note on Dean’s door. He stayed behind around a corner to make sure he got it. Dean looked so gorgeous, dressed in low hanging sweatpants, and a star wars t-shirt. 

No one can know that he likes Dean. His whole family would disown him if they ever found out that he like guys. When his family found out Gabriel was bi, they kicked him out of the house. He no longer had access to any money from them, or any contact. He got a job, and got into the college on a scholarship.

Castiel is the only one in the family to still speak with him. Consider he likes guys too, it's not a big deal to him that Gabe does too. But right now, Gabriel has a girlfriend, not a boyfriend.

Castiel gets up off his bed, a lot faster than he probably should have. He runs to the bathroom and barely makes it in time to empty his stomach. Once he's done, he groans and flushes the toilet. He gets up to take an Advil. He think what he needs, then he remembers Dean has work today.

That perks him up considerably. He goes to Dean’s cafe every time he has to work because it's the closest he can get to him. He knows he has a class later today with Dean too. 

He showers and changes clothes because he wants to look nice. He grabs his school stuff because he'll go from the cafe to the class. 

The walk is quick, luckily he doesn't see any of his “friends.” Castiel can barely stand them. But he knows he needs them to keep up his cover. He has a reputation at this school, and he needs to keep it so no one figures him out.

He walks into Heaven in a Mug and instantly sees Dean. He's busy making someone's order, looking as beautiful as ever. Castiel walks up to the counter and sees Jo. When he first saw her, he was scared that Dean and her we're dating. That's actually why he first starting coming everyday to Dean’s work.

After a while, he found out they are just co workers. And man was he relieved. After that, it just stuck to come everyday. He liked being able to see Dean.

Jo looks up at him, and he asks, “May I have my usual?” He's come here so much, both Jo and Dean know his order. He looks over to him, and sees Dean looking at him. Their eyes connect for a second before Dean looks away. His eyes were filled with fear. Fear from him. 

It crushes his heart. He hates that Dean looks at him like that. He wants it to be filled with love, but he knows it never will. After everything he's done, everything he still has to do. No one can find out. He can't risk someone telling his family.

“Of course,” says Jo. She hands Dean the cup, who doesn't look back up at Castiel. He pays the amount, already knowing it by heart. He goes and stands by the side. He loves watching Dean make the coffee. Dean’s so skilled, so concentrated.

When Dean hands him the coffee, he doesn't speak or even look up at him. It kills him, but he knows why. “Thank you,” offers Castiel. But Dean just goes back to making another order. Castiel walks over to his normal seat by the window and just looks at Dean. 

It's the only time he can really look at him without getting caught. It always amazes him how great Dean looks. The first time he saw him was when he entered a class they had together. He was gorgeous. Light brown hair, freckles covering his face, and his bright green eyes. 

It freaked him out that he was so mesmerized by him, so he panicked. Knowing what his parents would do, he tripped Dean. He looked so disappointed when it happened, it hurt Castiel too. That's when the Angelics recruited him to be their leader, and he's been miserable ever since. 

He sips his coffee, amazing as always. He looks out the window and just thinks. He likes the atmosphere here too. It's a place he can think. He drifts back to why his head is still throbbing. He remembers the note, and why he did it.

He saw the scrawny looking kid go up to Dean at dinner last night. Castiel’s noticed Dean doesn't have many friends, so when they hit it off, it made him angry. Angry and nervous. His stomach dropped whenever Dean would laugh at the kids jokes, or smile so brightly at him.

He knew he needed to do something. So that's why he left the note. Even though Dean hopefully doesn't know it's him, Dean might get an idea that someone likes him. Maybe Dean will hold off on anyone else.

He hears Dean and Jo talking, and the conversation is what brings him out of his thought. 

“Jo, can I ask you something?” asks Dean. Castiel keeps looking out the window and drinking his coffee. He pretends to not be able to hear them.

“Sure Dean, what's up?” asks Jo. 

“Well, have you noticed anyone around here, I don't know, looking at me or something?” asks Dean. Castiel tenses. He thinks he knows where this is going.

“I don't know. Why?” replies Jo.

“It's just…” trails off Dean. Castiel's begging Dean doesn't realize he's listening. He needs to know how this ends.

“It's ok. You can tell me. I won't tell a soul,” prompts Jo. 

“Ok, don't tell anyone. Ok?” asks Dean in a hushed voice. Yet Castiel can still hear them. 

Jo doesn't responds, so Castiel figures Jo is nodding. “Well, last night I got this note outside my dorm. It said I had really green eyes. I don't know who it's from though,” says Dean. 

“Interesting. Looks like you got a secret admirer. I don't know anyone. Sorry,” says Jo. Castiel's relieved Dean doesn't know it's him, yet sad because he wants Dean so bad.

“There is the guy over there,” says Jo with a whisper. “The one with really blue eyes. I've notice he looks at you a lot.” Fuck. It's him. Just act normal, not nervous. Just sip the coffee and look out the window.

“It's not him,” replies Dean. 

“How do you know?” asks Jo. 

“I just know,” says Dean with a hint of sadness in his voice. Castiel's emotions are all over the place. He's relieved that Dean doesn't know it's him, yet sad he doesn't either. Now Dean will look for other people it could be. But, it might be better this way. 

Why would Dean think it was him anyway? Castiel is awful to Dean. He needs to be, especially after his mistake on Friday. He got drunk because he was jealous of how close Dean seemed to the other guy. He went to his dorm and kissed him. 

It turns out it was just his brother. Castiel felt so embarrassed, and scared someone saw them. He punched Dean the next time he saw him and threatened him if he told anyone. It was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. But no one can find out. When he saw Dean’s face scrunch up in pain in class, he just wanted to die right there. 

But he will remember the feel of Dean’s lips on his own. It was better than he imagined, Dean lips were so soft. He will always remember it because that was probably the first and last time he’ll ever get to do that.

Both Jo and Dean don't speak again, so Castiel figures they got back to work. He looks over at Dean, as secretly as he can. He's still making the coffee, but with a small frown on his face. He hates it. 

He looks at his clock and sees it's almost time for his class. He gets up and throws away his cup. He gives Dean one last glance before leaving. 

On his way to the class, he sees Zachariah and Balthazar walking to class too. He doesn't want to talk to them, but he knows he has no choice. At least Balthazar is better than some of the other people. 

He walks up them and just follows their pace. “Hey Castiel,” they both greet. Cas just grunts in their acknowledgement. 

The other guys continue their conversation, Castiel not really paying attention. It's when they call his name is when he starts to listen.

“Castiel, where do you go everyday?” asks Balthazar. He knows they're talking about Dean’s cafe, but he can't tell them. He doesn't want them finding out Dean works there. Then they would follow him there everyday too.

“No where,” lies Castiel. 

“Really? You sure you don't have a girl you go too?” questions Zachariah. Castiel's glad they don't know it's actually a guy.

“Just drop it,” says Castiel lowly. He doesn't deny it, knowing it could be a good way for them to not find Dean. The guys don't ask again, to afraid to cross him. Sometimes it's nice to be feared.

They get to the classroom, and take their usual seats. This class doesn't have all the Angelics in it, which is great. Castiel just looks out with window, ignore the other conversations. 

When he hears laughing and rude remarks, he turns his head to see Dean enter the room. He must have left right after Castiel did. He knows his group is laughing at him, it makes him angry, but he doesn't stop it.

Dean doesn't go and sit in his normal seat in the front. Instead, he heads to the back again. Probably trying to avoid them. Castiel's glad Dean won't be picked on in class by the Angelics now, but sad he doesn't get to look at him. 

The teacher walks in and calls attention to the class.

“We are starting a new project today. It will be a group of three. I have assigned your partners already,” says the professor. Castiel wants to be with Dean, but knows it's a bad idea. He doesn't think he can be around Dean so much without doing something. Yet it makes him angry when he thinks of Dean with anyone else.

The teacher starts to list of pairs of threes. His stomach drops when he hears his name. “Dean, Benny, and Castiel,” he calls out. Castiel doesn't know if he should be relieved or scared.

He doesn't know who this Benny is though. Castiel can't look back at Dean. To scared to see the reaction on Dean’s face. Probably full of fear and disgusted at being with him. It makes him devastated. 

After the teacher tells the class about the project, he dismisses them to their partners to find good times to work together. That's what Castiel was afraid of. Having to be alone with Dean, even with someone else, it makes him nervous.

He gathers his stuff and starts to head to Dean. When he looks up, Dean is already talking to someone. From what Cas can tell, the man is handsome. Tall, and tough looking. He doesn't look as good as Dean though.

Dean’s smiling at the guy, looking at him in awe. Dean probably thinks the guy looks good too. It makes Cas angry. He storms up to them. When Dean sees him, Dean's smile falls.

“Dean,” Castiel acknowledges. He looks to the new guy, not breaking the eye contact they managed. The guy doesn't seem to back down.

“Castiel, this is Benny. Our partner,” says Dean. Castiel looks back to Dean. Seeing him look at Benny instead of Castiel. He looks back at the man Benny. 

They shake hands, Castiel trying to put a lot of strength in it. He can feel Benny is doing the same thing. “Nice to meet ya, brother,” says Benny. He has a thick southern accent. Castiel hates it. 

He looks back at Dean whose smiling up at Benny. When he turns to look at Castiel, his smile falls again. It crushes Castiel.

No one says anything for a while before Benny speaks up. “We should probably swap numbers to find times to meet up.” 

Dean nods his head, “That's a good idea,” he says. Castiel is secretly excited to get Dean’s number, but he's not going to show it.

They take out their phones and switch numbers. After that, Cas steps to the side. Waiting for the end of the lesson. He can see Dean smiling and laughing at whatever Benny said. He smile is gorgeous. But it makes him sad it's not towards him. It will probably never be. 

He can tell how great Dean and Benny get along. Castiel's the odd one out. This is going to be hard he thinks. He needs to step up his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any suggestions to make it better for you. I try to consider your comments into my writing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Dean's POV again, but Cas' POV is planned for the next chapter! Comment any suggestions to make it better for you! I love hearing them!

As Dean’s walking home, he can't seem to get the frown off his face. Of course he had to be paired with Cas. Out of all the Angelics, it had to be him. At least he had Benny. He was hot, not as hot as Cas is. But at least Benny seems nice.

It seemed like Benny was flirting with him, but Dean couldn't really tell. He would smile and laugh at Dean’s jokes, and causally touch him. But at the same time call Dean brother. It seems like he does that to everyone, but it just makes Dean confused. 

They all decided to work tomorrow on the project because none of them have work tomorrow or any classes. Dean recommended working at Heaven in a Mug because it was easy to get too. Also, he didn't feel comfortable at someone else's dorm room yet. Benny because he barely knew the man, and Castiel because it's Castiel.

It's dinner time, but he just wants to go back to his room. It's been a stressful day. Jo didn't see anyone that might be interested at the shop, besides Cas. Which it isn't. Now he has no clue who it could be. Great.

He starts to walk back to his dorm, trying and succeeding to avoid the Angelics in the process. When he got there, he immediately dropped his stuff and laid down on the bed. He was to tired to do his homework tonight. 

He fell asleep quickly. For what only seemed like 5 minutes, he headed a knock on the door. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see he had slept for 7 hours. He doesn't want to get up, Dean feels to comfortable in the bed.

He waits for another knock, but one doesn't come. Wait, this has happened before. Last night, when the note came. Dean hurries out of bed and opens the door. Just like last time, he doesn't see anyone in the hallway. He picks up the note and decides to call out, “Hello? Anyone there?” 

It's a little rough because of the sleep, but no one answers. He goes back inside and shuts the door. He feels a little giddy now. If there is a second note, does that mean it isn't a joke? He hopes so.

Dean hopes on his bed and slowly opens the note. In the neat looking handwriting, it says…

‘Your smile brightens up the whole room. Never stop smiling.’

Dean reads the note three times, not being able to stop. He doesn't even realize he's smiling so big till his cheeks hurt. Dean’s to awake to go to bed now, so he decides to watch some Netflix.

He grabs his computer and turns off the lights. That's how he falls asleep again hours later. 

Dean wakes up to the sound of his phone going off. He reaches over to the sound and answers the phone with his eyes still closed.

“Hello?” asks Dean, voice groggy.

“Dean? Did I wake you up?” It's Sam. Why the fuck is he calling me so early? Dean looked over at the clock to see it's 20 minutes before he's suppose to meet Cas and Benny. Shit.

“What? No, I'm up. Why are you calling?” asks Dean as he quickly scrambles out of bed. 

“I just wanted to call you to tell you the good news! I got into Stanford!” says Sam.

Dean pauses his dressing, “Really? Sammy I'm so happy for you!” Sam's always been so smart. Dean knew he was going to get in, but it was still great.

“Yeah, Jess got accepted too for nursing,” he says. Sam has always wanted to be a lawyer, and it's great his girlfriend is going too. Dean can tell how happy Sam is.

“That's amazing. Really,” says Dean as he runs to the bathroom. He needs to get ready.

“Dean, are you ok? You sound winded,” comments Sam. 

“Yeah, I'm just running a little late for something.” Dean fixes his hair and makes sure he smells good.

“Oh sorry Dean. I'll call you back later,” says Sam.

“Yeah. I'm sorry Sammy, but congratulations!” Dean runs back into his room to grab his computer and stuff he needs.

“Bye Dean,” he says before he hangs up. Dean makes sure he has everything, and when he looks at his desk, he sees the two notes. It makes him feel excited for the day. He can't help a small smile that forms on his face. Not just because of the notes, but because of Sammy too.

Dean heads out the door and walks to the coffee shop. He's excited and nervous. Why he had to be with Castiel? Dean will never know. This will be the most awkward thing that has ever happened to him. Will Cas be nice to him, or make him do all the work? At least Benny is here too.

When he walks in, he sees Ash and Jo are working today. Castiel is already here, sitting in his normal seat by the window. Dean makes brief eye contact with him, but decides to go get something to eat and some coffee. 

“Yo Dean, how is going?” asks Ash. He looks like his normal self, totally out of place at a coffee shop. Covered in plaid with the sleeves cut, and his infamous mullet. Business in the front, party in the back as he says.

“Hey Ash, nothing much man, you?” Dean and Ash sometimes have to work together when Jo can't. He's pretty good company, useful for anything computer wise.

“Pretty good, what can I say. Usual?” asks Ash. Dean nods. Everyone here knows that Dean always get there apple pie. They are to die for.

Dean pays his amount and goes and waits for his coffee and pie. He's trying to avoid going to sit with Cas for as long as he can. But no luck when his stuff comes. 

“Thanks Jo,” he says as he grabs his stuff. He slowly starts to walk over to Castiel table. Does he just sit down? What if he doesn't like that? 

Dean decides to just clear his throat instead. Castiel turns to look at Dean and motions to the seat across from him. 

Dean sits down and Castiel just stares at him. “Um hi,” says Dean.

“Hello Dean,” says Castiel. Dean doesn't say anything else, just starts eating his pie. It's delicious as ever. Dean moans around his mouth full. He looks up to see Castiel staring at him weirdly. Fuck, that probably looked weird.

“Sorry,” mumbles Dean. He tries to control his noises as he finishes his pie. Dean gets out his school supplies, and sees Castiel doesn't have any. He must suspect Dean will do it all. 

They sit there in uncomfortable silence till Benny walks in. Thank God. Benny walks over to get a coffee and then comes to the table. Dean scoots over to make room for him. Castiel makes a face that looks like he's pissed off. Probably because he has to be here.

They all sit in tense silence. Dean's the one to break it. “So guys, we should probably start working on the project,” he says.

“That's a good idea,” says Benny. Benny starts to get out his stuff, and so does Cas from a bag that was under the table. So maybe he doesn't expect us to do all the work.

Everyone starts to discuss what they want to work on for the project. It's mostly just Dean and Benny. Castiel doesn't really say much the whole time. Just glares at Benny for some reason. Once they separate the work, they fall into silence. 

As Dean works, he remembers the conversation he had with Sammy early. Dean can't believe he got into Stanford. Really, it was no doubt because of how smart he is, but still. It's a little sad because it means Dean won't be able to see him as much, but it doesn't keep the small smile from creeping up on his face.

“Whatcha smiling at?” asks Benny. Dean turns to look at him and Cas. They are both looking at him with intense gazes.

“What? It's nothing,” replies Dean as he looks back down at his work. He feels weird under both of their stares.

“Oh come on, what's gotcha all happy?” pries Benny again. Dean decides to tell them because it makes Dean happy, and why not share it.

“I found out my little brother got into Stanford today,” says Dean. It's the half truth. The other half is the notes, but no way is he telling them that.

“Man, that's awesome. No wonder you're so happy,” says Benny as he bumps into Dean’s shoulder.

Dean smiles at him, glad he actually has someone to tell this to now. “Thanks! He's always been the smarter one of the two of us, so I'm not that surprised,” comments Dean. 

“You're smart,” says Cas. Dean looks over at Castiel. He looks so… truthful as he said it. Why would he say that to him? Probably making fun of him or something. Dean takes the complement anyways. 

“Thanks,” says Dean with a blush. He looks down at his paper again. No one says anything for a while as they get back to their work. After a while, Benny speaks up.

“Hey guys, I've got to go. You can keep working, I'll finish my parts for today later,” he says. Benny starts to pack up his stuff. Dean wishes he didn't have to go, he doesn't want to be alone with Cas. 

“Oh ok. We can find another day to all meet up later,” says Dean. Benny stands up and puts on his bag. He smiles down at Dean and he returns it.

“Yeah, I'll text you,” Benny says. Benny winks at Dean and he blushes. So maybe Benny is flirting with Dean. 

Benny turns towards Cas, “Castiel,” he says. 

“Benny,” says Cas in his gravelly voice. There's a little bit of a sharp edge to it.

Benny turns and starts to walk out the door. Before he exits he calls out, “Bye guys!” He waves to them and Dean gives him a little wave back.

Once he leaves, Dean turns to face Castiel again. He's just glaring at the door that Benny left from. Dean really doesn't want to be alone with Cas. What if he does something embarrassing and tells the rest of the Angelics. Dean doubts he'll do anything physical to him in public, but it still makes him tense.

But Dean needs to work on this project. Maybe the faster it goes, the less time he'll have to be with Cas. But, at the same time it makes him kind of sad. He likes sitting here with Castiel without the Angelics. Or being picked on. He also gets to actually look at Cas and how hot he is.

Dean clears his throat and Castiel turns to face him again. Dean points towards the work and Castiel nods. They both don't say anything and just continue working. Dean thought it would be awkward, but it's actually quite nice.

“I'm happy for your brother,” says Castiel. Dean looks up at him, green eyes meeting blue.

“Yeah, so am I,” says Dean. They both remember the Friday night. It was because of Dean’s brother. Dean's trying not to say the wrong thing in case it makes Castiel mad.

“He seems… nice,” comments Castiel. It's a little hesitant. It feels like he's trying to make small talk. At least he is trying to be friendly, not trying to degrade him. Dean just goes along with it.

“Yeah, he's great. Trying to be a lawyer,” says Dean. 

“That's impressive,” comments Castiel with a little shock. 

Dean chuckles a little and smiles at Cas. “Yeah, tell me about it.” Castiel slowly returned the smile that Dean had. Dean had never seen Castiel smile like this. Sure he's seen him smile and laugh whenever Dean was picked on or tripped, but this was so genuine. It was almost foreign on Castiel's face. Dean kind of likes it.

Dean turns to his work again and they continue to work in silence. Dean likes this. Castiel not picking on him or hurting him. It's nice. Does that mean Castiel will continue to pick on him now that they are partners? Or because of how actually nice he is? Dean hopes so.

“I've got to go,” says Castiel. 

Dean looks up at him and sees he's packing up his stuff. He looks at the time and sees its in the middle of the afternoon. They've been working for a while.

“Me too actually,” says Dean. He begins to put away his stuff. Dean is confused if they are going to walk back to the campus together. Would Castiel do that? He gets his answer though.

“I'll text you about the project. Bye,” says Castiel as he leaves the shop. Dean stares after his retreating form. He's a little confused and a little disappointed. But maybe it's for the best. Because what if they ran into another Angelic? That could not end well.

Dean waves goodbye to Ash and Jo, and makes his way back to his dorm. Dean thinks to the past two nights. The notes have come, and it makes Dean wonder if more will come. Maybe another will show up tonight. 

Dean heads back to his dorm with a little prep in his step.


	6. Chapters 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been really busy and I started reading a new fic that's taken all my time. I'll try to write more! Comment what you think! Also, this is from Cas' POV and it gives more details to why he can't come out.

Castiel can't help but smile when he thinks back to early today. Spending that time with Dean went a lot better than he thought it would. Even with Benny there, it was great.

Castiel’s sitting in his dorm trying to get some work done when his door opens. He turns around and sees Gabe enter.

“Hey Cassie, how did your study date go?” asks Gabriel.

Castiel rolls his eyes. “It wasn't a date,” he says. He secretly wishes it was, but he can't admit that. Even though Gabe knows he likes Dean, he doesn't like to talk about it. Castiel's just glad he understands why he doesn't want anyone to know. Gabe doesn't want what happen to him to happen to Castiel.

“Sure it wasn't. It's not like you went with the guy you've been in love with since you got here,” says Gabe sarcastically.

“I'm not in love with him,” growls Castiel. Maybe a little, but Gabe doesn't need to know that. “Besides, there was another guy there.” Which Cas hated.

“Woah, threesome. I didn't know you were into that thing. Nice going,” says Gabriel as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“No, we are all partners for a project,” comments Castiel as he turns back to his work. He really doesn't want to talk about this with Gabe.

“Lucky that you got paired with Deano I guess,” says Gabriel. Castiel can hear him unwrap a piece of candy and through it on the floor.

“I guess. And don't call him that,” says Cas as he gets up to through away Gabe’s trash. Gabriel rolls his eyes as he sees what Castiel’s doing.

“Why do you have to be such a neat freak?” asks Gabe. “You're in college and a guy, you're supposed to be dirty.”

“I like to have a clean environment,” says Castiel defensively. That's an understatement. Castiel needs everything to be neat and clean. He thinks he got it from his parents, growing up with everything needing to be perfect.

“Whatever,” he says, knowing it's more than just that. “But seriously, at least you get to spend more time with Dean.”

Castiel turns to look at him. He sounded serious, but the look in his eyes is showing he's amused. 

Cas shakes his head and looks down. “Yeah, but now it makes it more difficult to put on that fake mask I have to put on around him. I don't know how I'm controlling myself. The longer I spend time with him, the harder it's getting to what I have to do with the Angelics.”

“You know you could just stop that. I've never agreed with the way you approach this. All of those “Angelics” you call friends are just assholes,” says Gabriel.

Castiel looks up at him again. He looks and sees that Gabriel is completely serious this time. He knows it because this is a serious matter. Castiel hates what he's doing too. He can barely live with himself with what he does to Dean.

“I know, but I have to. You know that.” 

Gabriel sighs. “I understand why, but it's still a terrible thing. You're going to have to come out sometime. What are mom and dad going to think when you never marry a girl? There going to find out,” he says.

Castiel thinks about that. He knows his parents are going to be upset that he will never marry. We'll, never marry a girl at least. He would be miserable if he married a girl just for them. So that's why it would be easier to just be alone. He can't lose his family.

“I can't lose them,” whispers Cas as he looks back down at his hands.

“You can't lose the family or the money?” asks Gabriel. Castiel knows what he's talking about. He barely got into college. He's not very smart, his grades can show for that. His parents paid for him to get in, and if he lost the money, he would flunk out. He barely keeps up so he doesn't flunk out with the money.

But he loves his family too. He is on ok terms with his parents. He loves them like he should, but they can be a little too much sometimes. They were always traveling when he was young. That's why when they were home, Castiel always tried to be his best. If he came out to them, they would be so disappointed in him. 

His siblings he loves too. He's closes with Gabriel and Anna, but he loves Michael and Luke too. He grew so close to them when his parents weren't home, he doesn't know what he would if they left him.

“Both,” says Castiel reluctantly. 

“Well, I just want you to know, you will always have me. And I haven't told you this, but I still talk to Anna too. You will have us both, but don't tell mom and dad I talk to her. But we will always have your back,” he says.

Castiel looks up with shock. “You still talk to Anna?” he asks.

Gabriel nods, “Yep, she doesn't mind that I’m bi. I doubt she would care you're gay.” Well, that's news.

“Huh,” says Castiel as he turns back to his work.

“Just think about this, ok? You won't be alone,” says Gabriel.

“Ok,” he says. The conversation ends with that. Castiel thinks to what he said. He can't believe Anna still talks to Gabe. He didn't even know that. It makes Castiel question a lot of things.

If he came out, a lot of good things could happen. He would still have Gabriel and Anna. He could be himself, be with Dean. If Dean wants to be with him. He doesn't even know if Dean likes him with what everything he does.

But if he comes out, he could lose more than half of his family. He would lose the money he needs. If he doesn't graduate college, he will never be able to get a decent job he would need. But is money worth it? Worth always being alone? 

Castiel desperately wants to be out, be able to be himself. But he doesn't think he can do that yet. If he came out, he would only want to be with Dean. But he doesn't even know if he would want to be with him. Why would he? Castiel's only been terrible to him.

Maybe he can try to change a little more. For when he finally can come out to everyone. He can try to change the Angelics, try to make them ease up on Dean. Castiel knows if he came out, he would lose them. But he doesn't care, they are all really assholes. But I guess that makes him one too if he hangs out with them.

Speaking of Dean. Castiel looks at the clock and notices it around time he should leave a note for him. When Dean called out to him last night, Castiel wanted to go to him. But he couldn't. 

He looked so gorgeous all dressed for bed, his hair all ruffled up. Castiel wouldn't mind waking up to Dean looking like that. But he knows it will never happen. At least he can do this for him.

Castiel grabs his pen, his note pad, and thinks to what he should write on the note. It's not hard, there are so many wonderful things about Dean. He goes with personality.

‘You are one of the nicest people I know. You are kind to everyone and always make everyone feel welcome.’

It's true. It almost makes Castiel jealous how easy it comes to Dean. Even how mean Cas is to him, Dean is always nice to him. It just makes Castiel harder to resist Dean.

He folds up the note and grabs his coat. “I'll be back,” he says to Gabriel.

“Have fun stalking Dean,” he says without looking up from his computer. Castiel glares at him even though he can't see it. He turns and leaves their room.

The walk to Dean’s dorm is only a couple of minutes. When he gets there, he makes sure no one is in the hallway before he walks up to the door. He sets the note down and knocks. Castiel quickly runs away to hide behind the other hallway.

He knows this is silly, but he doesn't care. If it's the only way he can tell Dean how much he likes him, then so be it.

He hears Dean open the door and he looks carefully around the corner. Dean is dressed in his sleep stuff once again, and man does he look cute. His dorky t-shirts, and bright, curious green eyes. Castiel wishes so bad he can go up to him. 

He notices when Dean bends down to pick up the note, a bandage is covering his hand. Dean didn't have that there earlier today. Cas wonders if he is ok.

Dean looks around the hallway and calls out, “Hello?” Castiel doesn't dare respond. He wants to, but can't. Dean turns around and goes back into his room with the note. 

As Cas starts to walk back to his room, he really wishes Dean would read the note outside. He wants to see what his reaction to it is. He can only hope it's a good one. He bets it is because of what they say. They are all true anyways.

When he gets back, Gabriel asks, “How’d it go Cassie?” Cas really hates that nickname. Not like he really likes the one Dean gave him.

“Good I guess. I don't know if he liked it or not,” he says. He goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

“I'm sure he loved it,” says Gabe sarcastically. Castiel doesn't understand how Gabe found out he was doing this. Gabriel just happened to walk in and look over his shoulder the first night he did it. 

“Yeah, I hope,” Castiel calls back.

He comes back into his room and plugs in his phone. Gabe is getting ready for bed too.

“Maybe you'll see tomorrow,” he says. Cas is confused at first, but then remembers what he's talking about. Benny and Dean are coming over to work on their project at his dorm. Cas is so worried that Dean is coming to see his room. 

“I doubt he will bring that up. You'll be gone tomorrow right?” says Cas.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll be out of your hair,” he says as they both change into their pjs. “You might want to hide you note pad and your hand writing so Dean doesn't find out.”

Castiel didn't think of that. Good thing Gabe brought it up. “Thanks,” he says as he goes and hides the cards. 

They both climb into bed and turn off the lights. “Did you think about what I said earlier?” asks Gabe. 

“Yeah, but I don't know if I can do it. Maybe one day, but I'm glad you and Anna will have my back.” Castiel turns on his side and closes his eyes.

“I know, we always will be. I just want you to be happy,” says Gabe.

“Thank you, good night Gabe,” says Cas. He can feel how tired he is.

“Night Cassie,” he says. They conversation is done and the room is filled with silence. Cas can't stop thinking of what Gabe said and Dean. He so badly wants to have Dean, but he's scared. Not many people think he's scared of much, but he is.

Cas is scared of losing his family, flunking college, having no job or money, and losing Dean. He's scared if he comes out, that all these terrible things will come true.

Maybe he can try to be nicer to Dean, show him he isn't that bad. He might still have to be mean around him when he's with the Angelics, but maybe he can make some of the worst stop. 

Cas thinks back to when he gave Dean the note. He looked so hopeful and gorgeous. Cas wants him so bad. He wishes he could see how Dean reacts to his notes, to see if it's even worth it. But of course it is because it's Dean.

Castiel is so worried about tomorrow. They have a class in the morning and then Dean and Benny are coming to his room to work. What if Dean hates his room? What if Dean doesn't come because he's afraid to be here? That would kill Cas.

Castiel slowly starts to fall asleep, thinking about green eyes and spiky blonde hair. Of a gorgeous smile and personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm terrible at art, but I was wondering if anyone would want to design a logo for Heaven in a Mug. It could be the logo for the story and for the coffee place in the story. I will post it on here and make sure to give you credit. If anyone is willing to do that, I would love to see some designs! I would pick the one I like the most! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Deans POV for this one! Comment what you think! Also, on my other fic, I mentioned an Addams Family fic I might write. At the end of the notes, I'm going to add my idea I might do. Comment what you think of it. I'll try to write it out to see if it works then post it if it's good.

To say Dean was nervous is an understatement. After his class today, he has to go to Cas’ dorm room to work on their project. He's not very comfortable to be in the Angelics’ leaders room, but at least Benny will be there.

Castiel has been nicer to Dean than he has been in the past. At least that's something. He didn't once make rude comments or anything the last time they studied. Maybe he is trying to be nicer. One can only hope.

Dean had a class this morning, but luckily only two Angelics are in that class. Dean was both glad yet disappointed to have a class without Castiel. He likes to stare at Cas because of how hot he is. But it makes the lesson easier to focus on without him there.

Dean sits in the back in every class now just in case. He figured out it's easier to listen to the teacher when no one can throw paper balls at his head. Professor Thomas is the only teacher who cares if the Angelics are doing anything. He gives Dean and excuse if he's not paying attention very well most of the time. The other professors, not so much.

After his morning class, Dean decided he had enough time to go to the cafeteria before he had to meet Cas and Benny. 

When Dean grabbed his meal consisting of a burger and fries, he started to head to his seat in the back of the room. But he saw Garth sitting alone a few seats over. Dean remembered he told Garth he could sit with him whenever. Must be the other way around too right.

Garth is also really nice company, and maybe he can keep Dean distracted from overthinking about this afternoon.

Dean starts to walk over to him, and says, “Hey, can I sit with you?” 

Garth jumps a little because he didn't hear Dean walk over, but quickly responds, “Dean!” He stands up and hugs Dean tightly. Dean totally forgot that Garth was a hugger, but it's kinda nice to have the contact.

“Hello Garth,” greets Dean again. He awkwardly stands there till Garth let's go of him. 

Garth gestures to the seat across from him and they sit down. “You can sit here any time you want Dean,” he says so sincerely.

Dean laughs awkwardly. “Thanks Garth.” Dean picks up his burger and starts to eat. He loves the burgers here, but they aren't the best he's had. After he swallows, he asks, “So, how's school been for you here so far?” 

“Good, classes are great. But there's this group of boys that always throws paper balls at my head in class. But besides that, it's great,” he responds.

Dean sighs sadly and says, “Are those the boys over there?” as he motions table with the Angelics. He sees Cas and his group laughing at something. As if Castiel feels Dean’s eyes on him, he looks over at him and they connect stares. Dean quickly looks away from the intense blue eyes.

He looks back at Garth and he's sees him looking at the group. When he turns back around, Garth nods. Dean knew this might happen. No offense to Garth, but his skinny, wiry figure make him an easy target. 

“Those are the Angelics. They are known as the top dogs of this campus. Like jocks from high school. They make everyone's life a living hell if you're not up to their standards. Their leader is Castiel Novak. You can probably tell who that is because he's always in the middle of the group. Black hair and blue eyes. Ladies man and can take anyone down if your pick a fight with him,” explains Dean. 

Dean takes a quickly look at the group again and sees Castiel still staring at him with a frown on his face. He looks back at Garth again because he doesn't want Castiel to get mad at him for staring.

“Damn. I thought I got rid of the bullies after I graduate high school,” says Garth. 

Dean shakes his head and looks down. “Trust me, I know,” he mumbles. He wishes he got rid of the bullies too. When he came to this college, he was so happy to escape his old life. It went great all until Castiel Novak showed up. Dean is mad at him for ruining what happiness he had. But it's hard to be mad at those blue eyes. Dean knows he needs to be mad though.

“Wait, Dean. You're bullied too?” asks Garth. Dean looks up to see Garth's face full of confusion. 

Dean nods. “Yeah, it sucks.” 

“But why?” almost screams Garth. Dean was surprised by his sudden outburst. Garth seems like a dude who's always so chill.

“Why what?” asks Dean slowly. 

“Why are you bullied? I mean, I get why I am. But you? You're tall, well built, handsome. Why would they pick on you, or why don't you fight back?” says Garth.

Dean blushes at the comments. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Well, I don't know. I don't like violence, so that's why I don't fight back,” he says. Dean looks down again. “And as for why I'm picked on, it's because I'm gay,” Dean mumbles. He's nervous Garth would not want to talk to him anymore after saying that, but he looks almost happy.

“Oh, cool. I'm pan, so I don't mind that you're gay. I won't judge you,” he says. Dean sighs in relief. Dean knows what pan is. He read about it when he was finding out about his sexuality.

“Thanks, I guess. But anyways, somehow someone in the Angelics found out I was gay and now they constantly pick on me for it,” he says.

“Oh, I see. I just want you to know I won't pick on you for liking guys,” says Garth.

“Thanks Garth,” says Dean with a smile. He's really happy at least someone doesn't care about who he likes.

“So, onto better topics, anything new in your life?” he asks.

That question makes Dean think back to the notes he's been getting every night. Last night's note made him smile really hard. His secret admirer complimented him on how nice he is. Dean tries to be nice to everyone. He does it for his mom. It's another thing he promised himself he would do after she died.

Dean really wants to know who the person is leaving him notes. It seems like they really like him. The notes make Dean’s stomach flutter whenever he thinks about them. He always wishes night would come to so he could get them.

He's thought of waiting at night outside his door to see who the person is, but he dismissed the idea. Of course he wants to know who it is, but he figures if the person doesn't want Dean knowing who he is yet, than Dean can wait till they tell him. If they tell him.

“Nothing new for me,” lies Dean. Dean doesn't think the admirer is Garth because he's so new to this school, but that doesn't mean Dean's ready to tell him about the notes just yet.

“That's cool,” says Garth. “By the way I went to the coffee place you work at. It was really good, but you weren't working at the time.”

“Really?” says Dean.

And that's how the rest of lunch goes. They just talk together like last time about classes and places Garth's been around campus that he really like. Time passes and Dean doesn't realize what time it is till a throat clears at the side of his table.

Dean looks up and sees Castiel standing there with his arms cross over his chest. Dean sees Garth flinch a little when he sees Castiel, they are both scared he's going to do something.

“Dean, do you know what time it is?” Castiel asks. 

Deans confused for a minute before he looks at the time on his phone. It's time to meet to work on their project.

“Shit, I'm sorry Castiel. One second, let me gather my stuff,” says Dean as he starts to grab his bag.

“Just hurry Dean,” says Cas impatiently.

“Where are you going?” asks Garth. 

“We are working on a project for a class. Sorry I have to leave,” responds Dean quickly.

“It's ok,” says Garth. Dean throws his trash away and puts his backpack on.

“I'll see you later,” says Dean as he follows Castiel out the door. Garth just waves goodbye. 

Dean’s mad he forgot about the project. He just hopes Castiel isn't mad at him for making him wait. He knows we're Castiel’s dorm is because he texted them, but he just follows two steps behind Cas he leads them there.

“I'm sorry I forgot. I just wasn't paying attention to the time,” says Dean.

Castiel stops walking and faces Dean. He gets ready for the punch or remark from him, but instead Cas says, “It's fine Dean. It happens.” He turns around and starts to walk again, but this time closer to Dean.

That wasn't the response he was expecting, but Dean’s not complaining about it. “Oh, ok,” is all Dean can say back. 

They walk in silence all the way back to Cas’ room. When they get there, Castiel opens the door and Benny is already there.

“Hello brother,” greets Benny. 

“Hey Benny,” greets Dean back. He looks around Castiel's room and is surprised to what he sees. It's not what he thought it would be like. It's spotless and everything is perfectly placed. There's two beds, so Castiel must have a roommate.

He walks over to Benny and sits down by him. Castiel sits down across from Dean. He gets out his work.

“I like your room,” state's Dean. The only reason he said it was because he knew Cas wasn't going to say anything while Benny is here. Hopefully.

“Thank you Dean,” says Castiel. He sounds sincere. Maybe he won't actually do something after all. Maybe not now, Dean hopes not.

“So let's get started,” says Benny. Castiel nods and they get started on their work. They talk and discuss what they need to do for the project. It's mostly Dean and Benny speaking, but every so often Castiel will put something helpful in. 

Castiel won't let Dean see his work for some reason. Maybe he's embarrassed or something. It doesn't really bother Dean, but it kind of makes him frustrated because Dean needs to make sure his work is ok. 

Deans seen some of Castiel's grades and it makes him nervous when Castiel won't let Dean check over his work. But if he doesn't want them to see it just yet, than that's ok with Dean. He's not going to demean his work, or make him show them it just yet.

They start to work on their independent stuff in the project in silence. After a while, Benny breaks it.

“Dean, what happened to your hands?” Dean looks down to his hands and ses the bandages covering both palms. 

“It's nothing,” lies Dean. He really doesn't want to say it in front of Castiel.

But Benny sees right through his lie and pushes on. “It's not nothin’ obviously. So what happened?”

Dean says, “Someone tripped me and I scraped my hands. But I'm ok now.” He tries to avoid Cas’ hard gaze. The Angelics were the ones who tripped him when he was walking back from their last study group. Castiel luckily wasn't there, or it could have been worse.

“I'm glad your ok now,” Benny says. Dean gives him a grateful smile and looks back down at his work. Out of the corner of his eye, he can sees Castiel looking at him, jaw clenched and anger in his eyes.

He is probably mad his group didn't do worse to him or something. But Castiel doesn't comment. 

They work till both Dean and Benny have to leave. They say goodbye, and promise they'll text to find the next place to meet. It's awkward saying bye to Cas.

But Dean sighs in relief once he's walking home alone again. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Castiel’s been nicer to him during this project which Dean’s grateful for.

Now Dean’s just excited for tonight to get his note that he hopes comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean is new to school and he's finally settling down in his last high school. He's lost and trying to find out who he is because with moving so much, he's never had the opportunity to see. He gets friends, but he's more interested in Castiel Addams. The kid always in black clothes, pale skin, doesn't care what people think, and known as the school freak. Dean admirers that and thinks he's actaully quite beautiful.
> 
> Castiel Addams makes it his mission to make Dean like an Addams. His wondering soul, and nerdy personality make Castiel curious. He likes the idea to make his bright soul becoming darker. He befriends Dean and shows him his weapons and dead bugs. Dean really likes Castiels life and how he doesn't let anyone judge him. His parents are worried because he starts to dress in all black. But the Addams welcome Dean. And they both fall in love in the end.
> 
> So what do you think?? There will be more to the story, but that's the premise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. I will try to update more. School has just been busy and all the sports I do and clubs. But this fic and my others I will try update more regularly. Thank you for the wait!!

Castiel is pissed. Of course that's what happened to Dean’s hands. Cas tried to cover his anger when Dean told him this, but he doubts he did it very well. 

Cas promised to himself that he would at least try to get the Angelics to lay off of bullying Dean. But he didn’t. Dean got hurt again because of him. Castiel regrets punching Dean, but he will never hurt Dean again. And if he can help it, then he'll get the Angelics to lay off him too. 

Other than that, the study day went well. He successfully managed to hide his handwriting from Dean. It probably looked like he didn’t want Dean to look at his work because he is dumb, but that's better than Dean finding out. 

But Benny is a problem. The flirting and being concerned about Dean like that is too much. What if he likes Dean? What if Dean likes him? 

That just makes him even more mad. Mad with himself he can’t just go have Dean as his boyfriend so no one else can flirt like that with him. But he can’t. But maybe he can set the Angelics on Benny to show him who’s in charge here. 

No. He can’t do that. Benny seems like a guy who will fight back easily. Unlike Dean who looks like he is perfectly capable to fight back. Castiel wonders why he doesn’t.

He’s not also going to have the Angelics start to pick on Benny because he is going to try to be a nice person now. Or at least try. He’s not very good with people. But he still has to keep up some kind of appearance or the guys will think something's up. 

Later that night, Castiel writes the note to Dean he is going to drop off to him tonight. He figured what he will write will be what Dean showed Cas today and every time the Angelics pick on him. 

‘You are the strongest person I know. You always keep standing up when something bad happens to you. I admire that so much.’

Castiel really can’t believe Dean is still so kind and strong after everything he's been through with people picking on him. 

He pockets the note and starts to walk towards Dean’s dorm. On the way, he spots a rose bush with perfectly grown flowers. Castiel has always secretly loved flowers and bees. They are magnificent, how they can grow and be so beautiful. But he can never tell anyone this or he will never let it down. 

Dean doesn’t know the notes are from him, so it would be ok if he brought him a rose too. Besides, after Benny and that weird Garth kid, Cas needs to step it up. 

He leans down and carefully picks the most gorgeous rose he can find. Cas then continues his walk to Dean’s dorm but with the rose this time. 

He makes sure no one is in the hall and puts the card and rose down, then knocks. Once he hides, Dean opens the door slowly. 

He can see Dean blush when he sees the rose, and man does the color look amazing on him. He watches as Dean picks both of them up carefully and smells the rose. The way his eyes light up when he smells it, but then Dean starts opening the note outside.

Dean’s has always taken it in his room, but now he is reading it outside. And Castiel is ecstatic because of that. 

Dean quickly reads it, and Castiel almost falls over when Dean smiles at the card. The smile is such a sight, Castiel wishes he could see it every single day. And that fact that he smiled because of him is just over the top.

After Dean goes back inside with the note and rose, Castiel starts to walk back to his room with a smile constantly on his face. 

But of course he then had to run into Uriel and Zach. 

“Castiel? What happened to you to make you smile like that? Just get laid or something?” asks Uriel.

Castiel rolls his eyes and continues walking to his room. He really doesn’t want to talk to them right now. Cas is still pissed at all of them even if he doesn't know exactly who was the person who tripped Dean. 

“Nothing Uriel. Why are you guys out here so late?” he asks.

Zach smiles. “We are heading to a party, Jack's throwing it.”

“Of course you are. When are you guys never not getting drunk?” Castiel just wants to go back to his room and sleep, but Zach and Uriel are making this very difficult. 

Uriel and Zach bump up against each other. “Never. You should come Castiel, the guys haven’t seen you at a party as much as you use to,” says Uriel.

Castiel sighs. “Not tonight. I think I am just over parties now.”

Zack puts a hand on his back and Cas wants to rip it off him. “Come on. It will be fun.”

Cas needs to keep up his appearance, especially if he is going to try to get the guys to lay off Dean. And if that means going to parties then so be it. 

“Fine,” he replies as he lets them lead him to the party. 

When they get to Jack’s dorm room, he can hear the music blasting from the place. Just like high school parties were and now college ones, it's full of sweaty, drunk people. And Castiel honestly hates it. Maybe he would like it better if a certain someone was here. But that's never going to happen. `

Castiel just walks into the house while Uriel and Zach run away somewhere. Either to get drinks or girls. Cas walks to the kitchen area to get a drink.

He promises himself he is only going to drink one because he doesn’t want to get drunk right now. Last time he got smashed he went and kissed Dean. That can not happen again.

Dean also has work tomorrow, and he doesn’t want to show up hungover. 

Castiel grabs a cup and slowly sips it. Cheap beer. He wishes it was whiskey or something because he seriously needs that right now. 

Then of course Meg had to come over. 

“Castiel! I didn’t know you were going to be here,” she says. 

Castiel sighs. “Hello Meg. And I didn’t know I was going to be here either,” he grumbles.

Meg was one of the girls he's had to sleep with to keep up impressions. Being known as the ladies man makes for a good cover up so people won't think he's gay. But he is also known as the hit and it quit it man. The girls know this too when they try to sleep with him.

But Meg doesn’t quite quit. She is constantly trying to have sex again and try for a relationship which Castiel does not want. 

“Well, I think it is great you are here. You need to go out more,” she slurs. Castiel can tell she is already drunk. She then puts a hand on his chest and tries to lean up to kiss him. Castiel ducks out of the way quickly. Not wanting to kiss her at all. 

She pulls back with a confused look on her face. “What's wrong Clarence? Don’t you want this?” 

Cas glares at her. “My name is Castiel, and no I do not. I’m sorry Meg, but that is not happening again.”

He then pushes past her to head for the door. He didn’t mean to be so mean to her, but he just doesn’t need that right now. The only person he wants to sleep with is Dean, and have a relationship. And besides, Meg sleeps around a lot anyways, so it's not like she won’t be alone tonight. 

Cas just wants to go to bed. Tonight started out amazing with Dean and the note. The way he visibly perked up when he saw it. But then he just had to follow his reputation and come to this party.

On his way out, he bumps into Balthazar. What even is his luck tonight?

“Cassie, nice to see you man,” he says. 

“It is Castiel Balthazar. And I am just leaving,” he says as he tries to push past him.  
But he blocks his path and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Why are you leaving so fast? This party is full of girls just waiting for you,” he says.

Castiel grabs his arm and rips it off. “I’m leaving. Get out of my way,” he says. Balthazar puts up his hands and backs away from Castiel. 

No one dares try to start a fight with him because he always wins. His father made him take self defense classes when he was younger. Guess all that training pays off now. Castiel walks towards the door and finally makes his escape without running into anyone else. Thank Gosh. 

Castiel breathes a sigh of relief and starts to walk towards his room. He wonders what Dean is doing right now. He must be either sleeping, studying, or watching one of his TV shows. Castiel thinks it is cute when he wears his dorky shirts.

He wishes he was there with him right now, with Dean in his arms. Why do his parents have to hate gays?

When he finally makes it to his room, he sees Gabriel is already in bed reading. 

Gabriel looks up at him and says, “Hello Castiel, where were you?” 

Castiel just shrugs and goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once he is done, he climbs in his bed as Gabriel turns off the lights to the room.

They sit in silence before Castiel breaks it. “Gabriel?”

“Yes Cas?” he asks. 

“You were right. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t hang out with those assholes, the guys who hurt people like that,” he says. 

Castiel can hear Gabe sigh. “That's great Cas, but you do realize you have hurt people too.”

Now it is his turn to sigh. “I know, but not anymore.”

He can practically hear the smile in Gabe’s answer. “I am proud of you for doing this. So are you going to stop hanging out with them then?” Castiel wishes he could but he can’t.

“Not yet. I need to set some things right first. Try to get the guys to stop hurting people once I leave them. But soon,” he replies. 

“I hope you know what you're doing. And what about Dean?”

“I don’t know what to do about Dean. I want to be with him so bad it physically hurts. But if mother and father find out, I will fail out of school without their money. And lose them.”

He hears Gabriel flip over in his bed. “Cassie, you need to try. If you like him that much, then you got to go after him. For school, you are so smart, you just need to apply yourself more and you can get great grades. And for the family, what have our parents ever done for you? Besides money. You will have me and Anna, and then Dean hopefully. And we will love you no matter who you like.”

“Thanks Gabe, really. Maybe I do need to try more for school. And I guess our parents haven’t really ever gave us love. And I want to be with him so bad. But not now. I need to wait for the right moment before I tell him. I am pretty sure he hates me,” he says.

“I guess that is a problem. So show him you are nice and kind. Show him how amazing he is and how much you care for him,” he says. 

Castiel nods even though Gabe can’t see it. “I will try. Thanks Gabe,” he says.

Gabriel says, “No problem Cas. Goodnight.”

Castiel bids him goodnight as well and they don’t talk again for the night. It leaves Castiel thinking a lot. About the chat he just had, his ‘friends’, how happy Dean looked when he read the note. Everything.

He will change so he can be with Dean. Change in a good way. A way that Dean will like him back hopefully. He can start tomorrow by trying to speak to Dean at the cafe. This is going to work. For Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and like! I love hearing from you guys and what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long, but it's up now! I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I was to tired to proof it! I hope you enjoy this story! And I've decided instead of drunk call to just have Cas there for anyone I talked to about that!

Dean honestly couldn’t be even mad when his alarm clock went off so early. Dean smiled to himself as he got up and ready for work. 

The note from last night and the rose made him so happy. Whoever is leaving him the notes is stepping up their game. The rose he could tell was freshly cut, so it had to be someone who knew what they were doing. 

The whole walk in the early darkness to the cafe he had a little pep in his step. He was feeling on top of the world and that nothing would ruin his day. 

After work this morning, his group planned to work on the project again at the cafe since he was already there. Dean figures Castiel will be there already too since he is always there when he works. 

As Dean enters the cafe, he can see Ash is there today working. He hangs up his stuff, and his backpack for later. 

“Hey Ash, are you covering for Jo?” he asks.

Ash smiles and nods. “Yeah, she was out all night partying and is now royally hungover,” he says.

“I guessed that was it. I called her yesterday to tell her I was working on a project with some people when the morning flood of people ends. You can cover for me right?” he asks.

Dean heads over to the machines behind the counter to get ready to set up. He has to make sure all the items are clean and stocked. 

“Sure. Are those the two guys I saw here with you earlier in the week?” Ash asks. 

Dean nods. “Yeah, we have a project in a class.”

Ash walks over to some tables and starts to put the chairs down and clean the tables. “One of those guys is the one that comes here every time you work. You know he never comes whenever it’s not your shift.”

Dean looks over at him and frowns. “What? He only comes when I work?” he asks. Dean just thought Castiel liked Heaven in a Mug and there coffe. He wonders why he only comes when he works. That is really weird.

“Yeah, at least when it’s me and Jo working and not you, he’s not here. It’s kind of freaky. But maybe it’s just a coincidence,” he says.

The little alarm goes off by the counter and that means it’s time to open the cafe. The morning rush for work and early classes at the college will start soon. Dean walks over to the door and unlocks it while flipping the sign to open. 

“Maybe,” Dean whispers. It’s more to himself than to Ash. Maybe it is a weird coincidence that Cas only comes when he works. Maybe it’s something deeper than that. But Dean doesn’t want to think about that. It was going to be a happy day, and if he looks to deeply into why Cas comes, then it could ruin his day.

The first sign of a customer comes when the little bell rings above the door.  
And that’s how the next two hours go. Customers coming and going with their orders. Everyone in a rush to get to work or their classes. But Dean is use to it by now, the rush of having to get everything done in under a couple of minutes. 

It was around 8:30 when a man on the phone comes in ordering a very complex order. It wasn’t like Dean hasn’t made it before, but he was a little behind on two other orders before him. Ash was taking orders faster than he could make them.

Dean was try as fast as he can, but the comments the guy was making were really throwing him off.

“Will you hurry up? I am late for work,” the guy says as he pauses talking on the phone.

Dean nods. “I’m sorry sir, I’m trying as fast as I can,” he says. He finishes one of the two before the man and hands it to the college guy basically wearing pjs. 

Dean quickly works on the next one which is luckily just a black with one sugar.

“Will you hurry up?” the guys asks impatiently. 

“I’m sorry, I’m trying,” Dean says to the guy. He really is trying his best. Dean hands the coffee to the women waiting and gets working on the rude guys.

Since his order is very complex, it takes Dean longer to make. 

“Are you kidding me? I have been waiting here for ten minutes for my coffee, and now I am late for work. Hurrying the fuck up, now you idiot,” says the guy. 

Dean pauses his work and looks at the guy. Before he can respond to him, he hears a voice of a guy he didn’t notice come in.

“Hey, he is working as hard as he can. You can wait a few more minutes for him to finish or leave,” growls Castiel. Dean turns to look at him and sees Castiel standing tall next to the man, his hands in fists. Dean is really confused to why Cas would be sticking up for him like this, but not that he minds. 

The guy looks at Castiel and scales him up and down. “Who do you think you are? You can’t talk to me like that,” says the businessman. 

“If you think you can talk to him like that, then it is perfectly acceptable for me to speak to you like that,” says Castiel. Dean can feel that everyone is looking now, and hear everyone has stopped talking. But he can’t take his eyes away from the scene in front of him. 

Castiel looks really hot right now, the angry glare in his eyes at the guy, his black messy hair. Impossibly blue eyes. Fuck, how does he look so good?

“Fine, I’ll go spend my money elsewhere. Maybe somewhere like Starbucks, a place that can get my order made in under 2 minutes,” he says. And with that he storms away and out the door. Once the guy leaves, Castiel and Dean just stare at each other. Dean can’t seem to look away from his blue gaze. But Cas is the first one to break it by looking at the staring people. 

Everyone goes back to talking or working under his piercing gaze. 

Dean clears his throat to get his attention. “Um, thank you. You didn’t have to do that,” Dean says. Dean is confused to why Cas would stick up for him like that. It is definitely a first.

“I wanted to. He shouldn’t talk to you like that, he should realize that you are working hard,” he says.

Dean smiles a little. “Well, thank you I guess. Have you ordered yet?” he asks.

Castiel shakes his head. “I walked in here and saw that. I haven’t gotten in line yet.”

“Well, let me make you one for free. As a thank you,” Dean says. He doesn’t know why he is being nice to Castiel, maybe it is because he stood up for him for once instead of putting him down. 

Castiel frowns this time. “You don’t have to do that, I can pay.” 

Dean shakes his head as he already starts to make the coffee. He knows it by heart because of how much Cas comes. Even if it seems like he only comes when he works. “It’s fine, no problem.”

When he finishes making it, he hands it over with a shy smile. The one he receives is something very rare, but something he doesn’t hate. Castiel seems like the guy who doesn’t smile a lot, and for some reason he likes making him smile. Even if it’s just making him a free coffee for a thank you.

“Thank you Dean,” he says. They just kind of stare at each other again without talking, his blue eyes distracting Dean. 

But the sound of the bell above the door reminds him where he is. “I should get back to work,” he says.

Castiel’s smile falters a little, but covers it up. “Of course,” is all he says.

Dean fidgets nervously. “Well, thank you again. I guess we’ll talk later for the project,” he says. Dean doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know how to act around Cas anymore. He is afraid if he says the wrong thing Castiel will go back to hating him. Right now he is being so nice. Dean really likes it this way.

“Ok, I will talk to you then,” Cas says as he turns to his regular table. All of the people who come and stay know that’s his table, so they don’t sit there. 

Dean turns around and starts to make the building up orders of coffees. But as he works, he sneaks little peaks at Castiel who seems to be staring at him. Dean feels a little nervous under the gaze, but it’s not as bad as it use to be. Now he at least thinks it’s not one of hate. Or at least not fully.

~*~

Around mid-day Dean sees Benny enter the cafe which means it’s time to work on the project. Dean nods to Ash who nods back in understanding. He goes to the back and grabs his backpack and sandwich. He hasn’t eaten anything since this morning.

Dean walks over to the table where Cas and Benny are already sitting.

“Hey guys,” he says as he sits.

“Hello Dean, good mornin’?” asks Benny. 

Dean sighs as he pulls out his work. “Busy, but fine,” he answers. Dean looks up at Castiel and they share a small look. Dean knows he’s thinking back to the rude man from this morning.

“That’s good I guess,” says Benny. Dean nods as they get to work. A lot the project is individual work they will put together at the end. Dean kind of likes it that why because he can get a lot of his work done as fast as he can. 

After he finishes some of his work, he takes out part of his sandwich and starts to eat. It’s peanut butter and nutella.

Dean’s so caught up in the deliciousness of his sandwich, he doesn’t even realize Castiel and Benny staring at him.

He looks up and says, “What?” He looks between the both of them and see’s Benny smirking and Castiel smiling a little.

“Um, you have a little something by your mouth,” says Castiel. Dean blushes and wipes the corner of his mouth.   
“Did I get it?” he asks. Castiel shakes his head and takes his thumb to wipe away the nutella. The whole time Dean is blushing madly. Why would Castiel do that? And that is so embarrassing. 

After Castiel takes his thumb away, he wipes it on a napkin. “Thanks,” Dean mumbles shyly. He looks back down at his work, not being able to look at Castiel or Benny any longer. Dean doesn’t see how Benny is smirking while looking between Castiel and Dean. He knows something is going on between them, there has to be.

“So, we should go out tonight,” he says. “To celebrate almost being done with the project. It could be fun!”

Dean looks up and frowns. “I don’t know, I’m not much of a partier,” he says. And it’s true. Dean has never liked going out and hanging around so many people he doesn’t know. It’s just not his scene, he would rather stay inside and watch a movie.

“We don’t have to go to a party, we could just go out for drinks. We are 21, so it would be fine. Come on brother!” Benny says.

Dean looks between Castiel and Benny deciding if he should go. He can see Cas staring at him intensly, waiting for him to make a decision. It does sound a little fun, he hasn’t gone to a bar yet to drink since his birthday. And he doesn’t want to be the only one not going if the other two go.

“Ok fine, I’ll go. But just for drinks, and not to many,” he agrees.

Benny smiles. “Great! Cas, you in?” he asks. 

Cas keeps looking at Dean as he answers, “I’ll come, don’t want to be the only one who doesn’t.”

Dean smiles at the both of them. He is kind of excited now, hanging out with some friends. Wait, can he count Castiel as a friend now? He definitely wasn’t in the past, but now he is being all friendly. Way better than being a bully. So maybe he can count this as getting drinks with somewhat friends. 

“Awesome! Where should we go?” he asks.

Benny answers, “We can always go to the Roadhouse. Great food and drinks.”

Dean nods. “That’s fine, Jo’s mom, my coworker, owns the place. And Ash over there,” he says as he motions to Ash working behind the counter. “He works there at night for extra money.” Dean’s has only been to the Roadhouse a couple of times even though his coworkers work there and own it. But they do have great food.  
“Is that fine with you Cas?” Dean asks. Dean looks over at Cas and is met with his bright blue eyes. So freaking blue, like all of the blue in the world put in his eyes.

“Yes, I have never been there, so this should be a first,” he says. 

Dean smiles. “Great! We should meet around 7 if that’s fine with you guys, they have great burgers.”

Castiel smiles and nods. “I will look forward to those, I do love hamburgers.”

“Awesome, this should be good,” says Benny. 

They all get back to their work and try to get as much done as possible in the time they have left before one of them has to leave. It’s Benny first who has to leave, so they all pack up their stuff and leave.

But Dean has to stay because he’s not done with his job, Ash was just covering part of his shift. But that’s ok because it is pretty quiet the rest of the day. Dean sighs as he watches Castiel leave. It’s so strange for him to be nice to him now, but he really likes it this way.

Dean has always thought Castiel was really hot, with his gorgeous eyes, and dark hair. Dean didn’t understand why he had to be so mean at first. But now that he is being at least somewhat friendlier is really awesome. 

Dean can’t wait for tonight. For good burgers, beer, and hanging out with some new friends that he made. But Dean can’t help but wonder if Benny will talk to him after the project ends. Dean likes Benny, he is funny and cool. But that’s all he likes him as is a friend. 

Dean also hopes Castiel will keep being this nice and friendly when the project ends. Maybe he will get the Angelics to lay off of him in and out of class. That would make his life so much easier. 

Dean has had a pretty good day so far like he thought, minus the mean businessman. But hopefully tonight will be good too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Like and comment what you think! I love hearing for you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is Cas' POV! Sorry it's so short, but this is going to be part one of at the bar scene, part two is going to do be Dean's POV. Sorry for any mistakes, but enjoy!

When 7 came around for Castiel, he was almost sweating buckets. He was extremely nervous, even when this wasn't a date. It was close enough to a date with Dean to make him questioning what he was going to wear. 

“Come on Cassie, you look fine. Dean will think you look great,” comment his brother as he looked at himself in the mirror. Cas is wear a tight pair of black jeans, and a dark blue button up shirt.

Castiel frowns as he tries to fix his unruly hair. “I'm just nervous. It's not even a date because Benny will be there, but I want to look good anyways.”

Castiel gives up on his hair, it never wants to corporate. He goes over to his desk to grab his wallet and phone. The Roadhouse isn't far away, so he just decided to save the money on a cab and walk.

“Well it's not a date because you are to scared to ask Dean on one. If you would just ask him, you would be going to dinner alone tonight instead of with another guy,” says Gabriel. Castiel turns to glare at him from where he's sitting on the bed on his phone.

“Shut up, I already know that. And maybe I will ask him on one,” retorts Cas. Gabriel looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. “I don't even know if he would say yes. He hates me anyways.”

“You never know, you did say he made you a free drink today,” says Gabriel.

“He did, but it was probably just because I stood up for him against this business asshole that was being rude to him,” says Castiel with a defeated tone. He wishes it was because Dean actually likes him, but he knows different and it really kills him on the inside.

“Just be nice to him from now on. Like tonight, don't be a dick and a downer the whole time,” he says.

Castiel shakes his head. “I'll try not to, goodbye Gabriel,” he says as he heads out the door.

He starts to walk to the Roadhouse, still trying to stop his shaking hands. Castiel then realizes that if he is going out tonight, that he won't be able to give Dean the note. At least Dean is going out too so he won't realize one isn't coming till late.

When he gets to the Roadhouse, a rundown, but comfy looking bar, he heads inside. The place is packed with people, girls hanging off of biker guys arms. People playing pool, drinking, smoking. What you think a bar would look like.

Cas sees Dean and Benny sitting at a booth in the back. They are just chatting, but Cas hates seeing Dean alone with Benny. He does not trust Benny at all, fearing they could be flirting with each other and Cas just can't have that.

He walks over there with his head held high, eyes piercing daggers into Benny's head.

When he gets to the table, they stop talking and look up at him.

Dean smiles at him. “Hey Cas, great of you to make it,” says Dean. Cas can't help but stop his glaring and smile back at Dean.

“Hello Dean,” he greets. He know it would be rude to not say hi to Benny, so he reluctantly turns to Benny. “Hello Benny.”

“Hey brotha, you finally made it,” says Benny. Castiel nods and sits down right next to Dean because Dean scooted over for him. It makes him nervous to sit right next to Dean, it tempts him so much to either put his hand on Dean’s thigh, or wrap his arm around the back of his shoulders. But he knows he can't, so he keeps his hands to himself.

A blonde woman comes up to them holding a pen and notepad. “Hello boys, what can I get you?” she asks.

“Hey Ellen, how's it going boy?” Dean asks.

Ellen smiles. “Dean, it's going well. But Jo decided to skip out on me tonight to go hang out with her friends. Otherwise, ok. Yourself?” she replies. Cas realizes this must be Jo’s mother, that's how Dean knows her.

“I'm doing well, thanks. This is Castiel, and Benny,” he says as he motions to each of us. “I go to school with them.”

“Nice to meet you boys, I'm Ellen by the way. So what would you each like?” she asks.

“I'll have the veggie burger please and a beer,” says Benny. 

Both Dean and I stare at him in confusion because Benny does not seem like a guy who is a vegetarian.

“What? I'm trying to cut back on meat,” says Benny. Dean shrugs and looks up at Ellen.

“I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger please, and a water please,” says Dean. 

“Dean, you should drink. Your twenty one and we are out celebrating. Come on,” says Benny.

Dean sighs but nods. “Ok, I'll just have a beer then.” Ellen writes down his order then turns to Cas.

“I'll have what Dean’s having, beer too please,” he says. Ellen nods and writes down his meal.

“Ok, will that be all?” she asks.

“And a round of shots,” says Benny. Dean pointedly looks at him and starts to shake his head. But Benny just glares back. Dean sighs and leans back against the booth, giving up. Cas knows Dean rarely, if any drinks. Cas doesn't mind drinking, he has got a really high tolerance for liquor because of all the parties he's been to. The last time he drank too much was the night he kissed Dean.

“Alrighty, they will be out soon,” Ellen says, and with that she leaves.

They all talk about their classes and hoes schools going till a brunette girl brings out their beers and their round of shots. She smiles seductively at Cas, but he just ignores her because he's not interested.

When she leaves, they each grab a glass and raise it.

“To almost finishing the project and getting a good grade on it,” says Benny. They all through back their glasses and drink the vodka. Cas doesn't understand really why people drink this when it tastes this bad, even know he's drank vodka many times before.

“Fuck, that's disgusting,” says Dean with a grimace. Castiel chuckles and nods his head in agreement because that was exactly what he was just thinking.

“It's not suppose to taste good, it's suppose to get people drunk,” Cas says.

Dean shakes his head with a frown and takes a big gulp of his beer to wash away the taste. Cas notices he doesn't blink twice about the beer, so he must drink some beer at least.

“Whatever, it's gross,” he says. 

Right then does the meals come out, the girl from earlier bringing out the food. “Veggie burger for you,” she says to Benny. “One double bacon cheese burger for you,” as she hands the food to Dean. “And the other one for this cutie,” she says as she hands the food to Cas.

Cas smiles at her. “Thanks.” He knows she is flirting with him, but he's not going to flirt back. One, he likes Dean. And two, Dean is right here with him. But he is still going to be friendly.

“My names Lily, what's your name sweetie?” she asks as she leans in closer to Cas’ face, using her arms to push up her boobs. 

“Castiel,” he says as he starts to put ketchup on his burger. He's not even looking at her, but she keeps standing there. Cas has been hit on like this so many times, he can a,most guess what she's going to say next.

“Well Castiel, my shift ends at 11, want to go somewhere after that?” she asks. And yep, he was right, he knew she was going to say that.

Cas can feel Dean looking at him expectantly, probably wonder what he's going to say. Well now's the time to start to show Dean he's not interesting in anyone else.

“No thank you, I'm good,” he says as he pops a French fry into his mouth. He realizes he's being a little rude to her, but she is the one he came onto him while he was eating.

“Are you sure? I'm-” she starts, but Castiel cuts her off. “No,” he says. And with that she huffs and turns around that walk away.

Castiel turns back around to look at Dean and Benny who are just staring at him. Dean with a little smile, and Benny with his mouth open.

“What?” he asks while he looks between the two of them.

“Why would you turn her down? She was smoking hot,” says Benny. 

Cas just shrugs and picks his burger to take a bite. Man this is really good, Dean was right. Dean is practically moaning around his burger, and it's fucking hot. And distracting. And a problem for his dick.

They talk some more, and at some point a new waitress brings them some more beers. Cas takes his time on this one, taking small sips. He really can't get drunk again this close to Dean, that could turn out terrible.

But Dean and Benny freely drink their beers, and Benny orders another round of shots. Cas has a bad feeling about this, but just lets it happen anyways. Gabriel said to loosen up and not be a downer right?

But overall, it's going a lot better than he expected. Cas is less nervous and more calm around Dean. And Dean is acting friendly to him too, so hopefully that means Dean doesn't hate him. Or it could be how quickly Dean is becoming drunk. Cas hopes it's not the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think! I love hearing from you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new update! Big things happen in this chapter! Sorry for the wait though, and sorry for any mistakes. I'm speeding things up a little because I want to write more destiel stuff! But I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ps go check out my new fic I wrote about monster destiel on a date. It was written for Halloween!

Dean knew it was a bad idea to let Benny order them more shots, but honestly the alcohol is making him not care. He's never been really drunk before, he never allowed himself to get drunk in case he would get violent for some reason. Dean never will be violent. But supposedly alcohol makes him clingy and lose mouthed.

Currently Dean is practically sitting on Cas’ lap, talking about anything and everything that's coming to his mind. He can't stop it, but everything is just blurry anyways. Benny is off somewhere talking to one of the waitresses.

“Cas, you know you have the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen in my life,” slurs Dean as he strokes a hand down Cas’ cheek.

Cas grabs Dean’s hand and lowers it from his cheek. “Dean, maybe we should get you to your dorm. I think you've had too much to drink,” says Cas.

“But Cassssss, I want to stay right here. I'm having so much fun,” whines Dean. He goes to grab his fifth beer on the table, but Cas quickly moves it away from his reach. “Cas? Why did you do that?” he grumbles. 

Cas starts to slide out if the both after he drops some cash on the table to pay for their drinks. “Come on Dean, let's go,” says Cas as he drags Dean out of the booth. 

Dean stumbles out of the booth, but luckily Cas was there to catch him. “Thanks Cas, you're really strong,” says Dean. Cas takes one of Dean’s arms and puts it around his shoulder to help guide him out of the restaurant.

They start to walk out of the restaurant, but then Dean sees Benny talking to some girl near the back. Well, he's got to say goodbye. “Bye Benny! I'm going home with Cas, byeeee,” yells Dean across the bar.

Dean sees everyone turn to look at him and laugh. “Bye everyone,” he says as he waves to the people. He hears Castiel chuckle near his ear. “Come on Cas, you said we are leaving, let's goooo,” says Dean. He starts to try to drag them both towards the door, but he can barely walk straight.

They walk out the door and start to walk back to Dean’s dorm. Well from what he can see around him, everything is a little disoriented.

But then Dean realizes something. “Cas!” yells Dean into his ear.

Castiel finches but then looks over at Dean. “Yes Dean?” 

“We got to get back fast. A notes there! I've got to go read the note!” says Dean. He looks over at Cas and sees his face turn blank. That's weird.

“We're almost there. And I think you just need to go to bed,” says Cas.

“No, I've got to wait for the note. Did you know I've been getting notes and roses from someone? It's really sweet,” sighs Dean. 

Cas smiles a little, but then covers it up quickly. Dean is so confused but honestly he has no idea what's going on right now. Whatever, he just wants to see what the person said.

They walk back to Dean’s dorm, not sure they got their in one piece. He feels Cas reaching in his pocket and feeling for keys. “Woah Cas, you need to take me on a date first,” slurs Dean as he whispers in Cas’ ear. He giggles when he sees Cas blush, he likes that blush. It makes Cas look even hotter than normal.

Cas finally gets the keys from Deans pocket and opens the door to the door. Dean stumbles in and away from Cas’ arms. He starts to take off his shoes, with struggle and then his pants so he's left in his shirt and underwear. He flops on his bed and snuggles in his comforter.

He turns to face Cas and sees him awkwardly standing in his room. Wait why is Cas is his room? Oh yeah, Cas got him to his room. “Heyyy Cas! Whatcha still doing here? Not that I mind,” says Dean. He can feel his eyes wanting to close, but he knows he needs to talk to Cas.

“I don't know. Are you sure you're alright Dean?” asks Cas. Dean nods as he closes his eyes. Everything is blurry, so he can barely make out Cas. And Cas’ body is amazing to look at.

“Oh yeah, I'm just peachy. Hey, did you know I love peach pie? Well, I love all pie, like apple and pecan,” says Dean. 

“I did not know that. I haven't had apple pie before,” confesses Cas. 

That outrageous confession makes Dean's eyes fly wide open in shock. “What? Dude, you are missing out. We should go get pie together sometime,” he says as his eyes slip shut again, he's getting really tired.

“I- I would like that,” says Cas softly.

Dean smiles into his pillow. “Cool, it's a date. Good night Cas,” he says as he falls asleep.

He hears a goodnight from Cas before he falls into a deep sleep. And he can't tell if the tiny kiss he feels on his head is from his dream or real life.

~*~

When Dean wakes up, he can feel his head pounding. Dean groans as he rolls over to his side to see what time it is. Luckily someone shut his blinds so the room isn't as bright. The time is a little past 10 in the morning, he's grateful he doesn't have work or classes today. 

Dean reaches over for his water he keeps by his bed, he then feels pills left there too. Dean takes them gratefully with the water, he is so glad for whoever left it there. Dean groans as he rolls over to his side and sits up. He is never drinking ever again. 

He then looks up to see a rose and note laying on his desk near his other papers. Ok, that's weird. How did that get inside, Dean doesn't remember bringing in last's night note. He actually doesn't remember much considering how bad his head is pounding right now. He's glad he hasn't thrown up though, he hates throwing up.

Dean grumbles as he stands up and makes his way over to the note on his desk. As he gets closer, he just gets more and more confused. The rose looks fresh again, like whoever was leaving the notes was picking them freshly right before they leave them. There is a rose bush close by his dorm.

He picks up the notes and reads, ‘Looking forward to that apple pie date.’ That's all it says, that doesn't make sense. Who has Dean talked to about-

Wait. No. It can't be.

Everything about last night rushes back to Dean suddenly. He remembers how drunk he got, Castiel taking him to his room. He remembers how he just talked about the most random stuff.

And he remembers talking to Cas about apple pie and saying they should go on a date to eat pie.

But this can't be true. Cas can't be the one who's been leaving the notes. It can't be. Castiel hates him, has bullied him since they first started college. He has a whole group of people who follow him that bully Dean everyday.

But Cas has been nicer recently. And Dean can't forget when Cas came to his dorm and kissed him. He told Dean that he was glad that he wasn't dating someone. Castiel does go and just sit every time Dean works. Castiel stood up for him against that jerk business man. He's been kind and nice whenever they study and work on the project. He helped him all the way home last night and got him to his room safely.

So… Maybe it's not that difficult to believe. But why would Cas just come and tell him and ask him out? Why ruin Dean's Life when he like him? It honestly doesn't make sense, and Dean has no idea how to react to this. Should he not tell Cas yet? Should he got talk to him? Dean really nervous to bring it up actually.

But why would Cas like him? Dean is just a nerd and geek with no friends. Someone who doesn't talk in class or goes to parties. Someone who would rather stay home and watch Doctor Who, and someone who wears t-shirts from superhero comics and movies. Someone who does all their homework weeks before the due date, and who hasn't even had his first kiss. But no one knows that last one though.

Cas has great eyes, and an amazing body. He has so many friends and all of the girls hanging off his arm. He goes to parties and is popular. So it doesn't make sense.

Honestly he thinks Cas is hot, like super hot. And he's really nice and funny when he's not bullying Dean. Maybe he could like Cas the more he gets to know him. 

Maybe that's a good idea, if Cas really likes him as much as it seems like from the notes and roses, then he should make Cas work for him. Make Cas take him on dates and show Dean how he really is and not the mask he puts on in front of other people.

But it's still weird to why Cas would tell him now and not earlier. That is something they definitely have to talk about. They have a lot to talk about actually.

Does he go talk to Casn now? Well first he need a shower and to brush his teeth. And some food.

First Dean sniffs the rose and smiles. He can't believe Cas picked this for him. He puts the rose in the vase with the other flower. He places the note he got earlier next to the other ones he has kept in a draw in his desk.

He can see all the other ones Cas has left him. Dean can not believe Cas thinks he's smart, and kind, and has green eyes. Everything he's wrote on the notes, and then finding out it was Cas who wrote them just blows his mind.

Honesty Deans still a little to hungover to deal with this right now. 

Dean makes his way over to his bathroom and strips quickly to get in the hot shower. Hopefully that will help his head a little. He showers quickly because he can feel how hungry he is. But he doesn't have any food in his room. He has to go to the college cafeteria. But what if Cas is there? Dean doesn't feel like he's ready to confront him yet, he needs to think of what he's going to say. But he's so hungry too.

He gets out of the shower and dries off. He puts on some baggy jeans, and a huge sweatshirt from The Flash. It's one of his favorite tv shows. He puts on some shoes and grabs his phone and keys. Time to go face the world and Cas. Luckily he remembers to grab his sunglasses before leaving, he is still hung over a little.

He exits his door, and for some reason everything seems different. He is still so confused as to why Cas would like him. Everything seems like it has changed, like the world has tilted even more on its axis. But it's the same, yet everything changed.

Well, talking to Cas should definitely be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think! Also go check out my other fics! I think you would enjoy them!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I'm sorry for the wait, I've been super busy with school and my other fics, but I'll try to update more! Sorry for any mistakes, but hope you like!
> 
> Also, check out my other fics please! I bet you guys would love them!

Why did he do that? What the hell was he thinking? Obviously he wasn’t because he was so happy Dean said he wanted to go on a date with him, even if he was totally drunk and probably doesn’t remember it. But that’s besides the point, the fact he left the note about the pie date that practically gave him away, he is officially screwed. 

Currently he is curled under his blankets in his bed waiting for the world to come to an end. His all so helpful brother is just sitting on his own bed playing a video game on his phone. When he told Gabe what happened, his brother just laughed while muttering finally, and went back to reading.

Cas curled under his blanket in shame, and hasn’t gotten out all morning besides when he had to pee. He can’t face the world right now, and definitely not his brother because he doesn’t want to hear the comments from him.

What if Dean will reject him? He wouldn’t be surprised though if he did, he knows Dean really hates him. He was just drunk when he said the thing about the pie date. It’s nice to think about though, being able to go out and sit with Dean over coffee and pie. Talk for hours about everything and anything. 

But that will never happen. Dean will realize that all the notes and roses were from him, and never talk to him again. Probably wondering how in the world notes like that would come from a monster like Cas.

He groans just think about how he messed up everything with that note. He could have not said anything to not give himself away, but by gosh does he want that date so bad. He couldn’t help himself. And because of that he ruined everything.

“Oh will you stop wallowing in self pity already? I’m sure everything’s fine, he probably doesn’t even remember what happened last night,” say Gabe.

Castiel sighs. Honestly if he didn’t remember that it was Cas, that would be a lot better then him knowing and rejecting him. “It’s not fine, I’ve ruined my entire life. Dean will never speak to me again, so yeah I’m going to wallowing in self pity,” he says.

He hears Gabe get out of his bed and next thing he knows the covers are being ripped away from him, cold air and sunlight shining in his eyes. He physically finches back. He groans as he sits up and rubs at his eyes.

“Come on Cas, I know you don’t have class today but you need to get out of bed and do something,” says Gabe.   
Cas rolls his eyes. “Whatever,” he says.

Gabe makes a disgusted face and covers his nose with his hand. “Eww, and you need to brush your teeth,” he says.

Cas sighs again, for what feels like millionth time. He reluctantly stands up and walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He usually doesn’t listen to Gabe, but his mouth tastes like death. He walks into the bathroom and starts to clean his teeth.

Then there is a knock on the door, and he hears Gabe open it up and start talking to someone. 

“Cas, someone’s here for you,” yells Gabe from the other room.

“Tell whoever it is I don’t want to talk to them,” he yells back. He rubs some deodorant on.

“Cas?” someone calls out, and Cas admittedly recognizes it as Dean. What is he doing here? Cas walks out of the bathroom, now glad he brushed his teeth and put deodorant on. He didn’t get to fix his hair though, which is usually always an unruly mess. 

He sees Dean standing there all cleaned up with sunglasses in his hands. He’s wearing a pair of tight khakis, and a shirt with the batman symbol on it. He looks really adorable and hot at the same time.

“Dean,” he breathes out, still completely shocked Dean is here to say anything else. 

“Hey Cas, um can we talk in private?” he asks as he motions Gabe who’s just standing there with a smirk on his face. Probably knowing how lost Cas is right now.

“Gabe, will you please leave us,” asks Cas with a glare at him.

Gabe nods. “Sure, let me grab my keys.” Gabe walks over to his desk and grabs his keys and wallet before exiting the room, all the while having a smirk on his face.

When they are alone, they both are just standing there awkwardly, both just trying to avoid each other's eyes. Cas is currently staring at his shirt which has a stain on it he didn’t even realize was there till now. He really wishes he would have changed his shirt.

“So it was you who wrote all the notes?” ask Dean, almost in a whisper.

Cas whips his head up so quickly, if it weren’t for how shocked he was he would be afraid he pulled something. He sees Dean staring at him from under his eyelashes. He has a pink tint covering his cheeks and neck. Cas really wishes one day he could see that blush cover other parts of his body, but right now he has other things to worry about.

“Um, yeah I was,” he mumbles.

“Why? I thought you hated me,” says Dean. Dean starts to mess with the glasses in his hands.

“I didn’t, I never did really. And to why, it’s because your amazing, smart, sweet. I wasn’t lying in those notes you know,” he says, he looks down not being able to meet Dean’s bright green eyes.

“Why would you think that stuff? I’m not any of those things,” says Dean. 

Cas looks up at him in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? You are everything I said and so, so much more. You are the smartest person I’ve ever met. You are hot and cute at the same time, and that’s so hard to deal with seeing you and not being able to give you a kiss on the cheek whenever you wear a shirt from Star Wars on it. You never are mean to anyone, or let anyone bullying get to you. You never let all the picking I did to you affect you, or at least you never fought back because you are too good for that.”

“And I can’t even begin to know where to apologize to you for everything I’ve put you through. I can never ever make it up to you because I hate myself for putting you through that. For making all those guys bully you everyday. All just because I was too scared to admit that I liked you. To scared to admit it to you, to myself. And it was killing me on the inside, and you were the one who had to pay for it. I just- I can’t-,” rambles Cas, not even realizing tears were falling down his face.

He feels someone lift his chin up, and he looks up to see two green eyes with tears in them looking right at him. Dean leans in and kisses Cas in a chaste kiss. Cas closes his eyes as he feels the lips press against his. They’re really soft and plump, even if he only feels them for a second.

Cas feels Dean break the kiss and leans back. He starts to chase the lips but Dean starts to talk. “It’s ok, I’ve realized you’ve been trying to change things, and being a lot nicer. And I’m grateful for that, really. I don’t know why you see all those things in me, but thank you. And if you really want to make it up to me, then maybe make good on that apple pie date. I really do love apple pie,” says Dean.

Cas nods. “Oh ok, apple pie date it is. Do you want to go tomorrow morning at Heaven in a Mug?” he asks.

Dean nods with a small smile. “I would love too. But if you want to date me, then you need to show me you are committed to being nice to me now, all the time. I can’t do this if you treat me great when we are alone, but trip me when I’m walking by you and throw paper balls at the back of my head in class. I can’t do that. I’m sticking up for myself for once, and this is it. So take it or leave me alone please,” he says.

Cas nods. “Ok, I can do that. I can prove to you I can be kind and great to you all the time. Starting with this date, I’ve never had apple pie before,” Cas says.

“Well that is a crime that needs to be fixed. It’s amazing, the best dessert in the whole world,” says Dean.

Cas has never seen anyone so excited over pie before, and really cute. “I’m sure it is. I can’t wait for tomorrow,” he says.

Dean nods. “Me too. I should probably go now, I’ve got a lot of homework.”

Cas nods, “Oh ok, then I’ll see you tomorrow at 9?” he asks.

Dean smiles. “See you then.” He turns to open the door, but turns around and kisses Cas on the cheek. He blushes a little, but Cas smiles back at him.

Dean leaves through the door, and Cas just kind of stands there in shock. He can’t believe that just happened. He has a date with Dean tomorrow morning, and Dean kissed him twice. Once on the lips, and once on the cheek.

He promises from now on he will be the best to Dean because that’s what Dean deserves. He’s still a little scared for his family, but right now and tomorrow he can just have this moment with Dean. Right now he doesn’t care what his family will think of him because he is on top of the world right now. 

I guess that note was worth it, and it did work out in the end. He’s just got to make this date wonderful, and show Dean he can be something other than a monster. And maybe get Dean to go on more dates with him. 

He smiles a full blown smile as he walks to the shower. He’s really hungry having not eaten in a while, and the whole time he can’t stop the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think! I love hearing what you guys think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy!! It's the date!

Dean was actually quite surprised about how the conversation with Cas went the other day. He never, in his entire life, would guess that Cas would like him. Cas, the leader of the Angelics, woman's man, campus badass. 

Honestly Dean isn’t complaining one bit. He does like Cas, at least the Cas that is nice to him. That is the Cas he wants to date and get to know better. Maybe dating him will make all the bullying stop. One can only hope. But Castiel is the leader of the main group who bullies him, so maybe it’s not far fetched.

But he is going to give Cas a chance, a chance Dean really hopes Cas will take advantage of and not mess it up. Cas is hot, and when he can be, nice and funny.

The notes and roses were really sweet, even though almost all those things aren’t true. He doesn’t understand how Castiel can see him like that. He’s not cool, or hot, or funny, or anywhere close to how smart he wants to be. He is just someone who would rather watch netflix in bed then go to a party and drink. Especially after the hangover from the bar.

But even over all that, Dean still agreed to a date with Cas. He is actually excited for it, and more nervous the closer he approaches Heaven in a Mug. It’s almost nine in the morning, the time he told Cas he would meet with him for coffee and pie.

He can’t believe Cas hasn’t had pie before. He can’t believe he is actually going on a date with him. He really can’t believe it when he walks through the door and sees Cas already sitting at a table waiting for him.

Cas looks up and sees Dean walking through the door. Dean can already see he has some coffee with him, but no pie yet. 

Dean walks over to his seat with a sigh smile on his face. Cas stands up and returns the smile.

“Hey,” says Dean.

“Hello Dean,” says Cas.

Dean doesn’t really know what to say, so he says, “So I see you haven’t gotten any pie yet.”

Cas rubs the back of his neck. “Um yeah, I was waiting for you. I don’t really know which kind of pie is good or the best, so yeah,” he says.

Dean huffs a laugh. “Well, I definitely know pie. Let’s go get in line and order some. I also want to get a coffee,” he says. Cas nods and they walk over to get in the relatively short line. Dean can see Ash working today with another person he doesn’t know. Must be someone new or something.

When they get to the front, Ash greets them. “Hey Dean, what can I get you and your friend?” he asks.

Dean smiles. “Hey Ash, and I will take my usual coffee, and,” Dean looks over the pie options for today. “And we will take one slice of apple and one slice of pecan pie please.”

Ash nods and puts the order in. “Ok, if that will be all, here is your total,” he says. Before Dean can pull out his wallet, Cas hands Ash his own. 

“Cas, you don’t have to pay,” protests Dean.

Castiel shakes his head as he puts his card back in his wallet. “I want to, and besides it’s already done,” he says.

Dean sighs but smiles. “Thank you,” he says.

They move out of the line and go wait at their table for their order. When the place isn’t so busy, they usually have whoevers working bring the order out to the tables.

Dean and Castiel take a seat across from each other. Dean looks up at Cas and can see his bright blue eyes staring straight back at him. The blue gaze almost makes him want to look away in fear, but Dean knows that he doesn’t have to right now. Hopefully not anymore.

“So Cas, tell me about yourself. I want to get to know the real you,” says Dean.

Dean can see he takes a deep breath before nodding. But before he can answer, the new waiter comes and brings out their order.

The pie looks delicious, and his coffee is made to perfection. Almost better than him making it himself he must say. 

“Um, you must be Dean,” says the new person. Dean nods and looks up at him. “I’m Kevin, I’m new working here at Heaven in a Mug, and I just wanted to introduce myself because Ash said we might be working together at some point,” he says.

Dean smiles at him. “Nice to meet you Kevin, and I can’t wait to work with you later,” he says.

Kevin nods and then looks over at Cas. Dean looks at him and can see him glaring at Kevin. Kevin starts to back away towards the counter. “Nice meeting you too, I better get back to work,” he says before walking away.

Dean smiles one last time before looking back at Cas, who is still glaring at Kevin. Dean sighs, but he can feel himself blushing a little. He can remember when Cas first kissed him, when he came into his dorm room and asked who Sam was.

Cas must be the jealous type, and the possessive type. It makes Dean feel… some type of way. He kind of likes Cas feeling possessive of him, it makes him feel wanted. But he isn’t use to it at all, so it’s kind of weird. But for right now Dean isn’t going to bring it up to Cas, he doesn’t want to make Castiel feel bad.

Dean clears his throat and Cas looks back at Dean. At least he has the decency to look a little guilty.

Dean picks up one of the forks and takes a bite of the apple pie. Yum, just as he remembers it. “Cas, you have to try this apple pie. It is amazing,” says Dean.

Cas picks up the fork and cuts himself a bite and puts it in his mouth. Dean thought he almost heard a moan from him, but it was too quiet to tell. 

“Woah, that is delicious Dean,” he says as he takes another bite.

Dean hums in agreement. “I know, try the other one. It’s pecan pie, it’s really sweet, but amazing as well,” he says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

Cas takes his fork and takes a bite of the other pie. He brings it to his mouth, and this time he definitely heard a moan come from Cas. Well that was something he never thought he would hear. And it’s making his thoughts turn inappropriate. He tries not to blush at the moan as he takes a bite for himself.

They eat in silence for a little before Dean asks again, “So Cas, about yourself, you were about to tell me.”

Cas takes a sip of his coffee to clear his mouth before answering. “Well, I’m Castiel Novak. I’m majoring in history, but that’s about all I can do in school. I live in the dorms with my brother Gabriel, and we were born in Kansas City, Kansas,” he says.

Dean listens closely to what Castiel says. The more he gets to know Cas, the more he doesn’t think Cas is a douche. Cas is actually a really sweet and great guy, Dean just doesn’t know why he would start to bully and not come out in the first place.

Dean feels a little uncomfortable asking him on the first date as to why, maybe it’s something you ask once you’ve got to know them more. He wants to know badly. Maybe it was a bad experience, or family issues, or something else. Either way, he isn’t going to pressure Cas into answering right now if he doesn’t want to.

After Cas talks about his life, he asks Dean to tell Castiel about him. Dean just keeps to the basics, but tells him about his family and his brother. About how he likes to watch tv shows and movies rather than party. And so on.

Conversation flows easily between the both of them, easier than Dean would have originally thought. He was afraid that they weren’t going to have anything to talk about and this would be a waste of time.

But oh how wrong he was. He is having a great time, and awesome time actually. He really hopes Cas and him will go on another date. 

Dean checks his phone and is surprised to see that they’ve been talking for more than three hours. The time really flew.

“Woah, it’s almost one o’clock,” comments Dean when he checks his phone.

Cas’ eyes widen in shock. “Really? That was quick, but I’m afraid I must be going soon. I have a test on Monday I have to study for,” he says.

Dean nods in understanding as they both start to stand up. Dean and Cas start to walk towards the door, and they head outside. But both of them make no move to leave yet.

“I had a great time Cas, thank you,” says Dean.

Cas nods. “I did as well, thank you for giving me this chance,” he says.

Dean smiles and fiddles with the button on his coat. “I’m glad I gave you that chance, I really enjoyed today,” he says.

Cas smiles back. “Yeah, would there be any chance you would like to go on another date with me? Soon?” he asks a little nervously.

Dean can feel his smile growing. “I would love to, I don’t care what we do. I’m pretty easy,” he says.

Cas nods. “How about dinner and a movie, pretty cliche, but still great,” he says.

“I would like that very much, thank you,” he says.  
Cas says, “Ok, I’ll text you the details later when I figure out a good restaurant and a movie.”

Dean nods. “That’s fine with me, I’ll see you later Cas. Thank you again, I really, really liked getting pie with you, and learning about the real you,” he says.

Cas blushes a little. “Me too, see you later Dean,” he says. And before Cas can start walking away, Dean makes the decision and leans forward to kiss Cas softly on the lips. His lips are a little chapped, but really soft. 

The kiss is pretty chaste, nothing to crazy. But it’s still wonderful all the same. Dean hopes he will be able to kiss Cas more often, he really likes his lips. He couldn’t stop thinking about them since the time Cas kissed him in his room.

He pulls back from the kiss and waves before quickly turning around and walking back towards his dorm. Dean walks without looking back, but before he turns the corner, he turns around. He can see Cas still standing there right where Dean left him.

He is looking down at the ground with his finger over his lips, a small smile gracing them. The sight is definitely something. And it makes Dean feel warm inside at the knowledge he made Cas smile like that. 

Dean can’t help himself as he turns around and keeps walking back towards his dorm, a smile on his own face.

Today was definitely a success, and one of his best days at this college so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think! I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
> Please go check out my other fics, I bet you guys would love them!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait, I was on vacation and then with finals I was swamped. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I've decided this fic is almost finshed. One or two more chapters. If you guys want I might do sequels into their life, but that's only if you guys want them. Thank you so much for reading and staying with it!!

Cas was over the roof with joy. He can't believe how well the date with Dean went, let alone Dean agreed to go on one with him. They talked for hours, the more he got to know about Dean the more he fell in love with him.

Cas was shocked to find out that they had talked way into the afternoon, and he was disappointed when he said he had to leave to study for a test. Cas promised himself that he was going to study more and do better in class. For Dean’s sake, and himself.

The date was a couple of days ago, and now was the first time Cas was seeing Dean since the date. They had a class together today, but Cas is a little nervous to see Dean’s reaction. 

Cas wants to sit with Dean so bad, but he doesn't know how Dean will react. Cas knows some of his so called “friends” are in that class, and they don't know that Cas likes Dean. That Cas likes Dean a lot. They will expect the same thing to throw paper balls at Dean, and call him names during class.

Whenever they did that, it make Cas extremely pissed off. He could barely hold in his anger to keep his cover. But maybe he doesn't have to do that anymore. Maybe he can sit with Dean, that is if Dean wants him. 

Cas his this internal struggle as he walks towards the class. As he's walking, he doesn't realize Balthazar, Uriel, and Zach start walking next to him. Cas finally realizes they're there when one of them bumps into him as they mess around.

Cas just rolls his eyes and keeps walking. He doesn't both telling them to knock it off since they are almost to the class.

When they get to the class, Cas looks around to see if he can see Dean hear yet. He is, sitting up towards the top where he know has taken to sitting. Dean smiles at him, but looks at his friends before quickly looking down with his smile falling off his lips.

It makes Cas frown, is Dean that afraid of him and his friends? 

“Cas, why are you staring at Winchester? Is he bothering you, do you need us to go show him who's in charge?” asks Uriel.

Cas turns to glare at him. “No, Dean is not bothering me. Why don't you all just go take a seat without me?” says Cas. Zach opens his mouth to say something, but Cas raises his eyebrow is question. None of them want to challenge him, so they turn to go take their seats.

Cas turns around and heads up the steps toward the back where Dean is. Dean is still looking down at the book he is now reading, not noticing Cas walk up to him.

Cas clears his throat. Dean looks up in surprised. “Cas, what are you doing up here?” he asks.

Cas can feel himself blush. “Um, can I sit with you?” he asks. God, can he get anymore awkward in front of Dean?

Dean looks down at the Angelics sitting in the front, none of them paying attention to what's happening in the back with their leader. Dean looks back at Cas and nods.

Cas takes a seat next to Dean, and starts to get his stuff out of his bag. He can feel Dean’s stare on him, so Cas finishes getting his stuff and turns to stare back at Dean.

They stare for a while, both getting caught in the others eyes. Cas loves how green Dean’s eyes are, how sweet and caring they are.

Dean blushes and looks away. “Um Cas, why aren't you sitting with your friends?”

Cas shrugs. Might as well come out and say it. “Cause their assholes and not really my friends. I would much rather sit by you,” he says.

He sees Dean look at him with wide, shocked eyes. He then smiles a shy smile at Cas, one that makes Cas feel heat spread throughout his body. God does he love making Dean smile.

Just then the teacher walks in and starts the lesson. Cas tries to pay attention, but it's a little hard considering he's sitting right next to Dean. Dean is super distracting. But Cas looks over at him and sees him working hard at taking notes. That makes Cas start working hard too, wanting to show Dean he isn't completely stupid. 

At one point in the lesson, he feels Dean press his leg up against Cas’. Cas thinks it could have been a mistake, but he looks over at Dean to see a small blush covering his cheeks.

It's really cute, and it makes Cas curious about what the rest of his body would look like with that blush. Cas presses his leg back, loving the heat emitting from Dean’s leg.

The lesson continues till it's the end of class. Cas looks down at his notes and is proud of himself for all the things he wrote down. It's more than he's ever done. He looks at Dean’s paper and sees how organized and full it is, but at least it's a start for Cas.

They start to pack up their stuff. All the while talking about how their weekend was. The conversation wasn't awkward, conversation actually flows easily between them. Cas loves it. The way Dean’s eyes light up when he mentions some tv show episode he watched that left him on the edge of his seat.

They walk out of the class together and just start walking outside. It's a nice day and neither of them have a class for a couple of hours. 

Their conversation is interrupted by Balthazar calling out Cas’ name. They turn to look at them and see all three of the guys walking towards them. Out of the corner of his eye, Cas can see that Dean visibly flinches in fear of the guys walking towards them. It makes Cas scrunch up his fists in anger.

“What the fuck are you doing with Winchester, Castiel? I thought you hated him,” says Balthazar. 

Cas sees that Dean takes a step back away from them. Cas glares at the people who use to be his friends. “I don't hate him, I actually really like him. So you guys can shove the fuck off,” growls Cas. He basically just outed himself to everyone, but he doesn't care anymore.

He promised himself and Dean that he would be a better person, and not let Dean get hurt because of him or the Angelics. And if outing himself in the process is the answer, the he will do it. He did do it.

“The hell? You're gay Novak?” asks Uriel with disgusted visible on his face.

Cas takes a step towards them, anger taking him over. He did always have a problem with anger issue. “Yes, and I like Dean. So you and the rest of you idiots are going to leave him alone. Understand?” says Cas.

Zach was never smart, school or street wise. So when he tries to take a swing at Cas, he doesn't realize what big of a mistake that was. Cas easily blocks the swing and punches Zach straight in the face. 

Zach stumbles back a little while covering his bleeding nose. Cas doesn't even smirk like he wants too, he just continues to glare at the rest of them.

Nobody tries to punch Cas again, everyone who's smart knows he can beat anyone in a fight. Cas never told anyone but he was really weak and pathetic growing up. 

He was bullied and beat up everyday in middle school and beginning of highschool. Until his PE couch took Cas under his wing and taught him how to fight and protect himself. How to properly fight someone. Cas worked out everyday, ate healthy, and he grew in size and muscle.

He then earned the reputation of no one wanting to fight him when a guy who wasn't an Angelic tried to bully him. Cas beat him up so hard, they guy had to go to the hospital. That with accidentally tripping Dean his first day in front of the guys earned him the reputation of the leader.

So none of the guys in front of him try to swing. They all nod in understanding and walk away quickly. Cas turns around once he knows they are gone, and sees Dean standing there with fear in his eyes.

Cas walks up to him and can't help himself but pull Dean into a kiss. Besides the kiss gave Dean when he was drunk and the same one Dean gave him after their date, this is their first real kiss.

And it's honestly the best thing ever. Cas feels Dean hesitate for a second, which makes Cas scared he messed everything up. But then he feels Dean’s soft lips move against his and Cas can't help the moan.

It's so much better than kissing a girl. He can feel Dean’s stubble stratch his cheek, he loves the feel of it. He's never been with a guy, but he can't even imagine what sex feels like when just kissing is mind blowing.

Dean breaks the kiss so he can breath. Cas moves his hand and moves it through Dean’s soft hair. Dean gives him a shy smile, and Cas returns it.

“Let me walk you back to your dorm?” asks Cas.

Dean nods and pulls back so they can start walking. As they walk, Cas sees Dean’s hand and he so badly wants to hold it. Dean must see his struggle because Dean grabs Cas’ hand and interlocked their fingers. Cas smiles at him, and Dean smiles back.

Once they reach Dean’s room, Dean doesn't immediately go in. He turns to Cas and says, “Thank you for standing up for me back there, I really appreciated that.”

Cas smiles at him. “It was nothing, they are complete asses and I don't know why I was friends with them in the first place. I'm so sorry for what I and them have put you through. I hope you can forgive me,” says Cas. He looks down in shame.

Dean grabs his chin and makes Cas look up at him. “They are asses, and you were one too to me at one point. I don't know if I can forgive you, but maybe one day. How about another date to start? You did say something about a movie and dinner,” he says.

Cas nods in his understand about Dean not being able to forgive him. But Dean did says maybe one day, and that's good enough for Cas. “How about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at 6. We can eat dinner then find a movie to watch,” Cas suggests. 

Dean nods and smiles. “I would love that. I'll see you then. Thank you again for telling them off,” he says.

Cas smiles at him. “Anytime, I'll see you then.”

Dean leans forward and kisses Cas again. The kiss is slow and sweet. It's also quicker than Cas wishes it was. But he lets Dean break it and open his room. Cas watches him wave goodbye and close the door.

Cas smiles to himself before walking away. He can't believe he has another date with Dean! The Dean he's been pining after for forever. He's a little sad and mad at himself that Dean won't forgive him, he understands and only blames himself.

But he can try to make things up. He's already started by ditching his terrible friends and getting them to leave Dean alone. Cas has outed himself, and he wonders if his parents will find out.

But if they do, he doesn't care anymore. Cas will just have to work harder in school so he can stay at college without their money. That's ok, he can do this.

Cas touches his lips where Dean and him kissed. He wants more kisses so bad, he loved kissing Dean. Better than any kiss with a girl. Maybe someday they could do more, but for now a date is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please like and comment what you think! I love to hear from you guys! Also let me know if you want sequels of their lives once this fic is finished please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is it, the last chapter of this fic! Thank you so much for reading and staying with it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's been a joy writing this for you guys!

It was the next night and Dean was freaking out. It was a couple minutes till 6 when Cas was suppose to pick him. Dean’s spent all day worrying about what to wear and how the date will go. Man does he feel like such a teenage girl.

But he has the right to freak out. He is actually really excited for this date with Cas. After yesterday when Cas stood up for him, which was such a nice change, Dean can feel Cas is different than he use to be. 

The first date at the coffee went amazing, and Cas coming to sit with him during class. It was like he was able to focus on the teacher for the first time ever, yet not being able to focus at all sitting that close to Cas. He was afraid when he put his left against Cas’ that he would freak out, but Dean was reassured when Cas didn't move his leg.

Only 3 minutes left. Fine yes, Dean was sitting on his bed just looking at the clock. He couldn't help it. 

Right now he is wear one of his nicest pairs of jeans, ones with no holes in them. And he was wearing a green button down, one he thought complimented his eyes. He gelled his hair up into spikes like he usually does, his hair flat does not look good on him. He had taken a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on deodorant. 

He wants to look his best, especially you know, if something were to happen tonight. Dean still doesn't completely trust Cas, even after everything he's done to try to make it up. Maybe one day, but it might take a while.

But that doesn't mean that Dean doesn't find Cas sexually attractive. Deans never had sex with anyone, but he wants to don't get him wrong. Maybe not tonight, but maybe they can do something more than kissing. But only if the date goes well.

Dean thoughts are interrupted by a knock at his door. He stand up and wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans before making sure he has his phone and wallet in his pocket. He takes a deep breath before opening the door.

Cas is standing there looking hot as hell. He's wearing a pair of tight dark jeans, a blue button down with a black leather jacket over it. His black hair is all messed up, not in a sloppy way but a sexy way. 

“Hello Dean,” says Cas. He moves his hand from behind his back and reveals a red rose. One similar to the other roses he gave Dean with the notes.

Dean smiles gratefully and takes the rose in hand. “Hey Cas, thank you for this. Please come in for a second while I put this with the rest of them,” says Dean.

Cas nods and they head into Dean’s room. Cas follows Dean into the room and over to Dean’s desk which is covered in books and papers. But there is also a glass jar full of roses Cas’ has given to him. Some are more fresh, where others are more old. And underneath the jar is the notes all folded neatly. 

“You kept them? All of them?” asks Cas as he comes up beside Dean whose cutting the end off the rose and some of the bigger thorns.

“Of course, nobody's ever given me roses or such nice notes before. Even though I thought they were a joke at first, I would never throw them away,” says Dean as he puts the rose in with the rest.

“Oh, ok, thank you I guess,” says Cas. 

Dean turns to look at him in confusion. “What are you thanking me for? You were the one who gave them to me,” questions Dean.

“I guess thank you for giving me another chance, for going on this date with me,” says Cas as he rubs the back of his neck. He won't meet Dean’s eyes, so he knows Cas is embarrassed.

“I want to give you another chance, and besides nobody has asked me out to dinner before. So let's go,” says Dean with a smile. Cas looks up at Dean and can't help but smile back.

Dean slips his hand into Cas’ warm one and leads them towards the door. Cas follows willingly, and he shuts the door behind him. They walk down the hallway and out the dorm. It's a nice night outside and Dean can't help but take a deep breath.

He's still so nervous, but right now with Cas’ hand in his is calming him down. He can feel Cas’ heat next to his. The cool breeze makes it just feel perfect.

“Where are we going by the way?” asks Dean.

“I was thinking this Italian place on Main Street. Have you been?” says Cas.

Dean shakes his head. “No I haven't, I know of it and it looks good though,” he responds. 

Cas smiles. “Ok good.” They walk in comfortable peace towards the restaurant. They pass by many other students who are out having a fun night with each other. A few give them weird looks because they are holding hands, while others give them encouraging smiles.

They reach the restaurant and head inside. It's pretty crowded and Dean’s afraid they won't have a table open. 

But Cas leads them up to the hostess table. “Hi, just two?” asks one of the ladies.

“Actually I have made a reservation under Novak,” says Castiel. The hostess looks at her computer for a second then smiles.

“Yes, please follow me.” She leads them into a more secluded part of the restaurant. They take their seats which are across from each other.

Dean smiles at Cas as he looks around the restaurant. It's fancy, but they aren't underdressed which he is grateful for. 

Their waiter comes up to them and says, “Hello, my name is Nate and I will be your waiter this evening. Would you like a glass of wine or something else to drink?” he asks.

Cas says, “We will take a bottle of Merlot please.” The waiter nods and turns back towards the kitchen.

Dean looks back over at Cas who is blushing slightly. “I hope you drink wine, I kind of just ordered for you so sorry if you don't,” he says.

Dean smiles as he takes Cas’ hands which are on the table. “It's fine, I do drink wine. I don't drink alcohol much, but if given the option I would take wine over beer,” he says.

Cas nods in understanding. The waiter comes back with a bottle and pours some in both of their glasses. He leaves the bottle on the table.

Dean takes a sip of his and enjoys the taste. He's not going to drink fast knowing how much of a lightweight he is.

“So Dean, why don't you drink much? I mean you're in college, the time to have fun with no responsibility,” asks Cas.

Dean smiles down at his glass. “Well, first reason is a can't handle my liquor, as you probably remember,” he says with a small chuckle.

“Oh yes I remember, and the second reason?” asks Cas as he takes a sip of his glass.

“And the second reason,” Dean signs. “The second reason is because when my mom died I promised myself I wouldn't get in fights or be violent. I guess I was afraid that alcohol would get me into fights or something. I didn't want to disappoint my mom, and that's why I never fought back when one of the Angelics pick on me,” says Dean.

He doesn't meet Cas’ eyes, afraid of what he will see in them. Judgement, grief, disgust.

“I'm so sorry Dean, I had no idea. God I wish I could just take everything back,” says Cas.

Dean looks up at him with sad eyes. He's never told anyone about his mother, afraid they would just see him as weak. But right now he only sees kindness and understanding. No judgement or disgust. It makes Dean feels like a weight has been taken off his shoulders.

Before Dean could respond the waiter comes back to the table. “Ready to order?” he asks.

They both nod, even though Dean hasn't looked at the menu really. He can decide quickly though.

“I will have the fettuccine alfredo,” says Cas. The waiter nods and writes it down.

“I'll take the carbonaro please,” says Dean. The waiter nods and smiles a little at Dean before leaving. Dean just ignores it before turning back towards Cas who is looking down at his plate.

“The reason I picked on you all the time was because I was afraid if someone found out that I was gay it would get back to my parents. My brother who you've met, Gabriel, is bi. When my parents found out they kicked him out of the house and cut him off of their money. Gabe is the only one of my family who knows I'm gay because he doesn't judge. He also doesn't talk to anyone in my family, besides Anna I just found out, so he won't tell,” says Cas.

Dean nods in understanding. He didn't know Cas had that hard of a time at home. He was lucky his dad and brother accepted him. His father was reluctant at first, but he came around. He can't imagine a world where his family doesn't support him. He motions for Cas to continue.

“Well, I kinda need my parents financial support to stay in college. I'm not doing so well and without their money I would fail out. For some reason I thought the only way I could cover up me liking you was to bully you. Which I know now was not the answer. I don't care if I fail out of college, as long as I get to at least show you the real me. That's why you have no idea how grateful I am for you to give me another chance,” says Cas.

Dean smiles at him. He reaches across the table and grabs his hand. Cas looks up in Cas’ eyes and sees their a little watery. He gives the hand a squeeze.

“You have no idea how glad I am you told me that Cas, it makes me understand why you did what you did. And it makes me get to understand the real you better which is amazing,” says Dean. Cas smiles back at Dean and squeezes his hand in appreciation. 

Just then the waiter comes back with their meals and interrupts their deep talk. Dean lets go of Cas’ hand and leans back. 

“Here's your meal,” says the waiter as he puts Cas’ down, barely even looking at him.

But then he smiles at Dean and says, “And here's your meal cutie.” Dean looks up in shock. Did that guys really just call him cutie?

Dean hears Cas growl a little and he looks over at him to see him glaring at the guy. The waiter ignores him and keeps looking at Dean.

“Why don't you find me after your date if you want someone to give you a better time. This date looked pretty depressing a few minutes ago,” says the waiter.

Before Cas can see anything Dean says, “I don't think so. I'm on wonderful date right now, and I don't need some waiter spying on us and thinking he can just get into my pants and expect me to just leave my date. You can leave us now,” says Dean with a glare. 

The waiter rolls his eyes and leaves them. Dean turns back to look at Cas who is staring at him with something that looks like fondness in his eyes. Dean ducks his head in embarrassment.

“Hey, don't do that. I want to see your bright green eyes. Thank you for telling him off, I'm glad our date means that much to you,” says Cas.

Dean looks up at him and smiles. “Of course it does, I'm having a wonderful time,” he says. Cas smiles back and they dig into their food.

Their conversation stays light and happy. They talk about nothing and everything at the same time. The food is great, and so far it's been an amazing night. After finding that out about Cas just makes Dean want to know more about him, the real him.

And after every sentence that Cas says makes Dean want to forgive him even more for what he did. He can't wait for more dates to come. 

They finish their meal and decide to not stay for dessert. A new waiter came to give them their bill. Cas paid for the meal even when Dean tried to refuse. 

They left the restaurant hand in hand. There was no good movie out, so they decided to walk back to Cas’ room to watch something on Netflix. Gabe was out with a few friends and wouldn't be back probably till tomorrow afternoon Cas said.

The walk was quiet and nice. They had their stomachs full of delicious Italian food and there was no rush to be anywhere.

When they make it back to Cas’ room, he opens the door and heads inside. It's as neat and clean as last time Dean was here. Last time Dean was here he was afraid to be in the room, he still is nervous, but he's a lot more calm. He's not scared in Cas’ presence anymore.

“You can take off your shoes and go to the bed. I'm going to grab my laptop,” says Cas.

Dean nods as he takes off his shoes. He gets on the bed and leans up against the headboard. Cas comes back from his desk with his shoes off and laptop hand. He hops on the bed and sits next to Dean. He can't help but notice how their arms and legs are touching. He sees Cas looking at him, asking with his eyes if it's ok, so Dean looks down with a small smile.

They decide on a movie Dean’s surely seen before, but he can barely focus on the movie with Cas so close to him. His heat pressing up against him while sitting on the bed is making Dean unable to focus.

After a while he feels Cas’ hand and fingers tangle in his own. Cas brings his hand up to his mouth and gives it a small kiss. Dean looks up at him and leans up to kiss his mouth.

The kiss is sweet and slow. But soon it becomes more heated. The movie is completely forgot as Cas’ hand moves to grip his waist. Dean closes the laptop and places on the table next to the bed before moving his hands up to Cas’ soft hair.

They share this kiss, this kiss that none of them have had with each other before. Besides for the time Cas got drunk and first kissed Dean. Heated, passionate, yet sweet.

Cas kind of pulls Dean until he is on Cas’ lap, the whole time they don't break their kiss. Only to breath, both to desperate for each other stop for anything else. 

Dean feels Cas trying to unbutton his shirt, so Dean does the same to Cas’ shirt. He is glad Cas took off his jacket, it makes things a lot easier. Once both of their shirts are off, Dean can't help but love the feel of their chests against one another. The heat and contact addicting. 

When Cas bucks up against Dean, he moans when their erections rub against each other. Both of them are hard for each other, the kisses enough to make them leaking.

Dean breaks the kiss with a gasp. Cas dives straight to licking and kissing Dean’s neck. “Wait Cas, I need to tell you something,” says Dean.

Cas stops his licks and looks up at Dean with a heated gaze. The hungry look makes Dean shudder, barely able to get out the words he needs to say.

“Look Cas, I want to do this, but I don't know if I can go all the way tonight. I've never, um,” says Dean. He looks down in embarrassment.

He feels Cas grip his chin to make him look up. Cas smiles at him. “I understand. I've never done anything with a guy before, but let me tell you so far it's been amazing. You've been amazing. I won't do anything you don't want, but I just want to make you feel good,” he says.

Dean smiles back at him and leans in to kiss him. He is so grateful that Cas understands, but right now he is so hard he needs his jeans off soon. He grinds down on Cas who grips his hips tightly as he growls in pleasure.

Cas unbuttons his jeans and he sits up a little to help Cas get them off. He sighs when the uncomfortable pressure is mostly off, but the boxers still constricting. But right now he is focusing on getting Cas’ jeans off. The both chuckle a little when they get stuck around his thighs.

Cas rolls them to where he is on top. He grinds down so where their cocks rub against each other. Dean is on his back and he wraps his legs and arms around Cas. They kiss sloppily and mostly teeth, both too focused on the pleasure coming from their dicks.

Cas trails one of his hands down Dean’s muscular chest and growls in appreciation when he doesn't feel any breast there. His hand moves over one of his perky nipples, and Dean moans in pleasure. Cas continues his traveling hand down to his boxers and starts to take them off. Dean lifts his hips up to help Cas.

He sighs when they are off, but soon moans when he cock rubs up against Cas’ leg. The friction feels amazing. He is so hard, and he's never done anything like this so he is close to already blowing his load.

“Come on Cas, take yours off. I wanna see you,” breaths out Dean in between kisses. Cas nods and sits back a little to take them off. Dean immediately misses the contact, and pulls Cas back in for a kiss when he's taken them off. 

They move together, slowly rocking their bodies. Their erections slide against each other's, making both moan in the intense pleasure. Dean can't believe how good it feels.

“Dean, ugh fuck you feel amazing,” groans Cas. Cas starts to attack his neck in kisses and nips. Dean feels heat spread throughout him when Cas starts to suck a mark onto his neck. 

Cas takes both of them in hand and starts to jack each other off. They are both huge to the point where Cas can barely hold both in his hand, but Dean can feel Cas is bigger than him. It makes him moan in the thought of Cas’ dick someday in him.

The slide of his hand with the sweat and pre come sets both of their bodies tingle in pleasure. They are both close, so close.

Dean drags his nails down Cas’ back as he says, “I'm close Cas, so close. Please.”

Cas moans as he rubs harder, faster. He's close too, he can feel it. He moves his head back up as he kisses Dean once more. Both of them cum a few seconds later, it makes spots dance behind their eyes.

Both have never been with a man before, Dean with anyone, and are surprised how amazing it felt. And both are secretly glad their first sexual experience with a guy is with each other.

They are practically breathing into each other's mouths as they catch their breath from that intense organsm. Both of their cum is covering their chests. When Cas finally comes back to himself, he pulls back a little to look at Dean in the eyes.

Green eyes meet blue, both are filled with the compassion and love they have for each other, even though neither of them will admit it to the other yet.

Cas reaches over to the table and grabs a few tissues to wipe off the cum on their chests. When he's done, he moves them so Dean is lying on top of him with his head resting on Cas’ chest. They are both naked as they pull the covers over them, their legs tangled together.

Dean leans up to kiss Cas again before laying back down.

“Thank you Cas, that was amazing,” says Dean.

Cas smiles and kisses his forehead. “Thank you Dean. You have no idea how long I've waited for this. From the moment I saw you I knew you were something special. But I never realize how special till you agreed to give me another chance,” says Cas.

Dean snuggles his head into Cas chest. “You deserve it. I really do like you Cas. I'm glad you've changed, I like you a lot better this way. The real you way,” says Dean. He then yawns.

Cas smile even though Dean can't see it. “I know, I really like you too. I hope you give me more chances to get to know me more cause I want to know you more too. But for now sleep, I'll be here tomorrow,” says Cas.

Dean smiles into Cas’ chest before sighing. “Ok, goodnight Cas.” Dean closes his eyes and falls asleep thinking of all the things that's happened so far. Through all of it, he's here now with Cas, and he doesn't plan on leaving anytime soon. 

Cas tucks his head into Dean’s soft hair. He breathes a deep sigh of content. He doesn't even realize the small tear that falls from his eye. He's so happy right now, so glad that he changed. Changed for the good, changed for Dean, so he could be with Dean. Nothing is perfect, especially the fact he will have to deal with his parents soon.

But at least he's with Dean, amazed at the fact Dean is so incredible to let him be here right now with him. To share this moment, the one they just had, and hopefully many more to come. Cas falls asleep with his arms around the guy who blows him away.

Maybe getting drunk that night did help him, helped both of them find each other. The real each other. Through everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy!! Happy ending! I will continue with little sequels with their lives when I can. For right now I'm going to focus on finishing my other fics, which you guys should check out!! Thank you so much for reading! Please like and comment what you think! 
> 
> Also go follow my tumblr account which is casdeansam14! My supernatural Instagram is the same name. I post all supernatural edits and posts! Please follow!


End file.
